


Senior Year

by mshooligan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adopted Alec Lightwood, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Beta Isabelle Lightwood, Beta Jace Lightwood, Break Up-Make Up, Character Death, Fist Fights, Hidden Talents, High School, Hurt Alec Lightwood, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Mating Bites, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Cancer, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Lydia Branwell, Talent Shows, Twins, Werewolves, mpreg Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshooligan/pseuds/mshooligan
Summary: In order to graduate the senior class must preform at the schools talent show. But Alec must find his Alpha before his father passes away.I'm sorry, I'm bad a summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Alec's year of high school and he couldn't be happier. But this year would be different. You see Alec went to Alicante High the biggest Art schools in New York along with his best friend Lydia. Ever since Alec could remember, Lydia was there from the very beginning. Alec never knew his birth parents. He was adopted by a man named Michael Wayland and adored the man so much.

His adoptive father was a big shot producer and had the money to prove it. But Alec was never the type to flaunt that he had money. He dressed nicely of course, but he earned every penny in order to afford his clothes. Michael is a humble parent and taught Alec at a young age that you have to work for what you want in life, and Alec does just that.

His adoptive father pays for his school's tuition, yes, but everything else Alec pays for himself. He works at a nice bakery on the corner of his street and absolutely loves it. He just him, Lydia and a boy named Simon. The owner is an elderly lady that use to babysit him when his father had to go away for business trips. Alec didn't mind, he loved Sophia like she was his grandmother.

He would rush home to talk to her whenever there was a problem, and she would do the same. Michael, Sophia, and Lydia were all he had and couldn't be happier, but he felt as if something was missing from his life. Which brings him to his next problem. In order to graduate, he must perform at the school's talent show. Five winners would be offered a record deal with two of the biggest labels in New York. 'Circle records and Edom Inc.'

But those two label's only except Alphas, maybe a beta or two but mostly Alphas and Alec was an omega. As you could see, that is a huge problem, not for him though. He loved his being an Omega. He owned his second gender proudly and whoever had an issue with Omegas could kiss his perky ass. When he was younger Michael told him that Omegas are special. Male Omegas are the most cherished of them all because it's rare that you find it in any male. If anyone harmed an omega they would be put in jail. But some Alphas treat Omegas like a piece of shit and say they're only good for breeding children. Michael says it's bullshit and Alec agrees with him.

But when his father told him that he needed to find a mate before he graduated high school, Alec thought he might throw up.

"But dad! Not only do I have to perform in front of the entire school. I also have to find a freaking Alpha as my mate?! How in the Sam hell am I supposed to do that? If you haven't noticed, the Alphas at my school treat me like shit! And I only have two friends! I don't want to leave them to join a pack! Please don't make me do this!"

Michael sighed and pulled Alec in for a hug. "I'm so sorry AL, but I'm not going to be around to protect you all your life. I need you to be looked after while I'm gone. I don't want you to feel alone."

Alec looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean you won't be here? What's going on dad?"

Michael held him tighter.

"I have terminal lung cancer. I'm dying. I only have five months to live. I've tried to fight this as long as I can, but I'm tired AL, I'm tired. I just want my baby boy to be happy, and I know you aren't happy. I could sense when you're sad. I know you feel like there's this ache in your chest that you can't scratch and I know why."

Alec has tears in his eyes hearing his father is dying. He didn't think he would be able to handle this, but he listened to what his father was saying to him.

"When I adopted you..." he took a deep breath. "When your birthmother was pregnant, she was pregnant with twins. You have a sister Alec. But after you presented as an omega, they got rid of you. Not wanting any Omegas in their pack. Your sister presented as a Beta so they kept her. I was best friends with your birth parents, but after they tossed you to the side I took you in and raised you as my own. I never spoke to them again, or even worked for them. I quit Circle records and started my own company Idris Inc. Which surpassed their label and they hated me ever since. But never has the balls to confront me. Not wanting to ruin their precious image. But they're perfect image would be ruined if word got out they gave up a child because of his second gender. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just couldn't die without you knowing this."

Alec wiped his father's tears from his eyes and sat him down carefully on the couch. He stretched his legs out so he would be comfortable. Alec sat on the edge staring at his father's eyes with a smile. Alec was blessed to have this man in his life. A man that gave up everything for him and didn't care about his image of raising a male omega. He couldn't be more proud. Alec kissed Michael's forehead and wipe his father's tears away, that just kept coming.

"Dad, why are you crying? Are you in pain?" Alec asked worried he hurt his father. Michael shook his head no.

"I'm just happy that you didn't run away or leave me for keeping this away from you. I'm so sorry AL."

Alec scrunched his face at that making his father laugh.

"You still make the same faces as you did when you were a baby and didn't like something."

Alec smiled and hugged his father tightly. "I would never leave your dad. You're the best father I could ever have and I'm extremely grateful that you took me in and raised me as your own. Thank you so much. I promise I would try to find an Alpha, but how will I know if I found the right one?"

Michael patted him on the hand and smiled. "You'll know when you come in contact with them. Their scent would drive you crazy, and vice versa. Your wolf would try to escape and make you want to be closer to him. But you have to control it, I wouldn't want you to shift in the middle of school. That would be dangerous. But trust me, you will know when you find your mate."

Alec nodded in understanding. "Could you tell me the name of my sister? I would like to know. Please."

Michael hesitated for a moment then told him. "Her name is Isabelle Lightwood."

Alec gasped loudly. "Isabelle Lightwood?! As in the same Isabelle Lightwood that goes to my school with her brother Jace Lightwood and is apart of Magnus Bane's Pack?! One of the strongest packs in the school/New York! Are you kidding me?!"

Alec jumped up and began pacing the floor. Not only was his sister one of the most popular girls in school, but she was also apart of Magnus Bane's pack. The same Magnus Bane Alec has had a crush on since middle school but never said anything to him. Afraid to be rejected. Damn it, could it get any worse?!

Alec sighed sitting back down beside his father and barring his face in Michael's neck. "I'm so fucked!" He words were muffled, but Michael understood them and chuckled. 

"Stop being a drama queen and relax. You're releasing pheromones and dampening my mood dork. Now tell me about the talent show."

Alec play hit his father with a pillow but smiled began telling his father about his graduation. "Well, it makes no sense to be honest, since I'm only there for graphic design and plays a few instruments. But they want us to have fun since it's out last year and we graduate in December. They said it didn't matter if you weren't there for the music, they just wanted everyone to have fun and support their student body class. I don't know what I'm going to do. We could pick partners if we wanted, but I was never good at being large groups as you know. So I was thinking Lydia and I could play something together."

Michael scoffed. "You're selling yourself short AL. You have an amazing voice that wants to be released, so let it fly. You have to be confident in your voice as you are with your drawing. You shouldn't waste your talent because you think people would make fun of your for it. I could help you if you want."

Alec hummed pretending to think. "I guess it would be okay, but if I suckered then I'm sticking with playing with Lydia. She needs this opportunity more than I do."

Michael clapped happily like he was a small child and Alec laughed shaking his head. "And you call me a dork! Yeah right! You got me beat!"

"Yeah right, now get out of here before you're late to work. Sophia would have both of our asses, oh and remember I'm going out with Sean tonight. ill be a little late coming home."

Sean is his father's boyfriend of four years now, and they couldn't be happier. Alec smiled at his father slapping him with a pillow as he got up. "I'm going for a run later with Lydia anyway so have fun tonight and use protection yeah?"

Alec ran up the stairs laughing when Micheal through a pillow in his direction. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never mess with an OMEGA!

It was the first day of Alec's senior year and it started off horrible. He woke up with this killer headache, and the medicine he took didn't exactly help either. He had no clue what could be causing this kind of pain, but he hoped it stopped whatever it is. Groaning he got up and made his way to his bathroom. He did his business the hopped in in the shower.

He thought about the conversation he had with Lydia last night at work. They talked about his birth parents and that he had siblings that went to the same school as him. Also how they are apart of Magnus Bane's pack. Lydia was just as shocked as he was when he found out but handled it differently. She completely spazzed in front of the customers sitting in the bakery enjoying their scones or muffins.

"Holy shit Alec this is huge news! What are you going to do? I mean you have a twin freaking sister! And was separated at birth! Are you going to talk to her?"

Alec shook his head and wiped down the counters as he waited for their customers to leave so they could close up for the night.

"No Lyds. I'm not going to talk to her or him. I mean they already think we're freaks as it is. They don't even speak to us, why would I want to surround myself with people that think they are above everyone else? Why would I embarrass myself by speaking to them? It's not worth it, could you please drop it and help me clean up before we close?"

Lydia wasn't having it. "No! You will talk to them at school whether you like it or not! She has a right to know just as much as you do! Your not the only one that was hurt by this. She lost her older brother and her other half. She's missing you just as much. So tomorrow at school we will march up to their precious pack and speak to her. Who cares if we're omegas? We're the toughest Omegas in the school. So buck up chief we for this."

Alec laughed at his best friend. She's such a dork, but he loves her either way.

Shaking his head getting back to the present. He washed his body and exited the shower. He ahead two days of stubble on his face and decided to leave it. He looked hot in his opinion. Blow drying his hair, then putting some product in it. It didn't matter anyway he was wearing a hat today so his hair really didn't matter.

He threw on some blue jeans, plain blue t-shirt, and some black combat boots. In his opinion, he looked damn hot. He grabbed his black bomber jacket,  bookbag, phone, wallet and keys. He was ready to go and pick up his bestie. Making his way down the stairs he saw his father and boyfriend making out in the kitchen.

He made gagging noises behind them. "Gross! And in the kitchen dad! We eat in here you know? Sheesh, keep it in your room. I'm still a kid and shouldn't be seeing my dear old dad making out in the kitchen half naked with his half-naked boyfriend! Oh, the horror!" He faked cried.

Michael and Sean burst into a fit of giggles and Alec smiled.

"You're such a dork! You got everything right?" Michael asked him.

"Yup! I'm picking Lydia up in a few. Hey, dad, I've been having this killer headaches lately and it hasn't gone away. Do you have anything for them?" He asked as he opened the fridge for a bottle of water and grabbed a banana. Michael and Sean were looking at each other and it was freaking him out.

"So is that a yes or a no? I have to go dad so if you could answer the question." He looked at his father closely as he seen the concern in his eyes. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, no. But you are getting these headaches because you've come in contact with your Alpha already. They would only stop when you are around them. Do you know who your Alpha is?"

Alec laughed and took a bit of his banana. "Good one dad. No Alpha would want me, but since you don't have anything, I best be on my way. I shouldn't leave Lydia waiting long. Love you! Have a great day today! And don't work too hard. Oh and Sean, take care of him would you?"

"Of course I will. Have a good first day Alec." Says Sean.

Michael frowned not liking how his son thinks so little of himself sometimes. Sighing he hugged Alec and kissed him on the head. "Be safe okay? I love you." Alec smiled and walked out the door to his beautiful black Honda Accord. Tossing his bag in the back seat, Alec made his way to Lydia.

****

School was good so far. He and Lydia are in three classes together. Music, Math, and Physics. They weren't happy about their schedule, but at least they had the same lunch period. Alec had art class with half of Magnus' pack members including the Alpha himself, the other are Clary, Isabelle, Sebastian, and Camille.

Clary was a nice redhead beta and always treated him kindly. Unlike Sebastian and Camille. For some unknown reason, they hated Alec's guts. He's used to it, not many people liked him because of his second gender. He shrugged and ignored their states and whispers. The teacher walked in and the class became quiet.

"Already welcome back seniors. We only have five months with you this year so let's make the best of it.  I want you'll to paint a mural about your life and showcase it in this year's Art Show held by the school. You will have two months to complete it, and I want pictures of your progress through those two months. You could email the pictures to me, or you could show them to me on your phone and I will grade you on it. Now today I want you to draw what you've done over summer break. It doesn't have to be perfect but shows at least an example. So come on, off you go."

Mrs. Fairchild finished and the class started working. The class soon filled with chatter as their creative minds started following. Alec drew him working in the bakery with Lydia smiling at each other. Then of them going to Universal Studios with his father and boyfriend Sean. He smiled at the thought. He was so wrapped up in his drawings he barely heard the bell signaling it was time for lunch.

He wrote his name on the back of his paper and turned it in. Lydia was waiting outside for him. He smiled and ran to catch up with her. They made their way to the lunch tables outside like they always have, but they were all full. They decided to sit in the grass and talk about days so far.

"I have a huge crush on this guy in my Lit class. Oh, he is dreamy. But I don't know if he'll go for me, he an Alpha. You know how they are." She said biting her apple.

"Yeah, well if you're into him then wait until he's alone to ask him out and if he says no, then it's his loss. You're a beautiful young lady and deserves to have the best things in life."

"Awww, Allie! You say the sweetest things." They laughed together.

Alec's nose flared as he smelt something spicy and tangy. It made Alec sick to his stomach, apparently, Lydia's too because she matched his facial expressions.

"Well if it isn't the she-bitch and his tramp," Sebastian said as he and Camille walked up to them. Alec rolled his eyes at the couple. He wasn't in the mood for this shit today.

"Well if it isn't the two disgusting smelling betas in the school. Seriously what do you bathe in? That shit stinks! You both smell like a fucking dumpsters but tried to hide the scent by spraying fragrance on top of it. News flash! He doesn't work." Alec waved his hand in front of his nose to clear the air. Lydia laughed loudly. This made the two of the betas angry.

"You should watch your mouth, Alec. No one wants a smart mouth Omega." Camille snapped

"And no one wants a whore smiling beta but here we are. Now if you don't want anything other than name calling to go away. You put in a valuable effort, but your words don't hurt. Now begone, you wouldn't want to upset your darling Alpha now would you?" Alec smirked as Camille and Sebastian flinched at that.

Lydia smiled standing up folding her arms over her chest. Jace and Isabelle made their way over to the commotion.

"What's going on here?" Jace asked.

"Oh, you know just putting your pack members in their place since your Alpha can't," Lydia said with a smirked. Alec laughed and high fived her.

"No one speaks about our Alpha like that," Jace growled stepping in Lydia's face. Alec stepped forward and clicked his tongue.

"You shouldn't do that. Things could end very badly for the four of you if you attacked us. Trust me." Alec threatened.

"And what is a weak omega like you are going to do about it?" Said Camille.

"If I wasn't a man, I would beat that ugly face of yours so it could match your shoes, but since I'm not, I'll leave that to Lydia while I take care of the two wannabe Captain America's." He looked Jace and Sebastian in the eyes taunting them "So, shall we get this on the road or are you'll all talk?"

Sebastian swung first and Alec blocked it, punching him in the throat and watched him fall to the ground holding his throat. Alec kicked him in the face hard and saw blood fly from his nose. Jace tackled Alec to the ground punching him in the ribs. Alec laughed switching the position that he was in. Now Alec was on top of Jace holding his arms ready to snap it. But was thrown off him by Sebastian.

Alec laughed enjoying being able to release some tension he's been feeling for some months now. He was fighting both Jace and Sebastian fairly quickly. Neither boys were able to keep up with him. Alec connected his fist with Jace's nose breaking it, he then spun around slamming Jace on his back breaking his arm in the process. Jace screamed out in pain as Sebastian ran up to him staying him with a blade in the shoulder.

That pissed Alec off even more. His eyes glowed blue and as he turned to Sebastian in one swift moment he broke Sebastian's leg and jawbone. Both boys were on the ground crying in pain. He looked over to see if Lydia was alright. She just finished breaking Camille's arm. Isabelle, Clary, and Simon looked at the two like they were deranged so did their other classmates.

"Hey Lyds, any injuries?"

"Nah, the bitch couldn't fight to save her life. You?" Lydia answered.

Alec hummed. "Besides getting stabbed by a coward. Nothing much." She gasped and pulled the knife out of his shoulder.

"Michael is going to have our associates isn't he?" She giggled as he nodded.

"What the funk happened here?!" They turned to the voice and was met with an angry looking Magnus Bane, but that didn't scare the two Omegas. If anything it made them want to kick his ass too.

They saw his pack members telling him what happened. He looked even more pissed off but didn't want to show it. Magnus made his way off to the Omegas standing right in front of Lydia.

"If you want to talk to an Alpha, I'm right here." He hissed. Lydia didn't back down she matched his expression and tone. "Okay since you graciously blessed us with your presence. I will repeat what I said to your retarded Betas. We were just putting your pack members in their place since their Alpha CAN'T DO IT!" She shouted.

Magnus wasn't used to having omegas or Betas speak to him this way. Before he could reply Alec stepped in front of her.

"Get the fuck out of her face before you end up like your coward ass betas." He seethes

Magnus raised a brow at him. "And who the fuck do you think you are?"

Alec chuckled darkly. Just as he was about to answer Jace, Sebastian, and Camille were beside Magnus along with the rest of the pack. Alec guessed it was supposed to intimidate him, but it didn't.

Alec faked gasped before replying. "Oh, where are my manners?" He looked around trying to find them. "Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood, twin brother of Isabelle Lightwood, but don't worry I don't want to know either of you." He said to Isabelle and Jace. The looked as if they've been slapped. "Also the Omega that kicked your betas asses. Now that we've covered introductions. Move aside and let us pass, if not we could always make it a full brawl and I'll be forced to use deadly blows. How would you like it?"

The pack looked at him like he grew three heads. Sebastian moved to attack Alec, but Alec was quicker having the blade against Sebastian's throat. People around them gasped, not wanting Alec to do anything crazy.

"Just calm down, we'll let you pass, just put the knife down," Magnus spoke trying to defuse the tension.

Lydia burst out laughing, Alec joining her as he pushed Sebastian into Magnus.

"You should never assume Omegas are weak. As you learned your lessons today about being judgmental. Now Isabelle, Jace I would say it's been a pleasure meeting the two of you, but it hasn't been. But don't worry about me, dear siblings. I survived 18 years without the two of you, and I will go on surviving knowing that the two of you are assholes. Now if you would excuse us, we are let for work, and my father would be upset he didn't get the chance to jump in and fight with me. Oh well, until next time."

With that he held Lydia close to him as the walked away from the group laughing. Magnus was standing with his back on a tree when Alec through the knife. It landed right beside Magnus's ear cutting him a tiny bit. Magnus hissed in pain glaring at Alec. Alec smiled, and shrugged "oops!" He yelled out laughing loudly with Lydia.

To say the first day of school was horrible, he meant it.

He didn't even realize his headaches stopped when Magnus was near him.


	3. Chapter 3

After Jace was fully healed. The pack headed to  Lightwood Manor to speak to Jace and Izzy's parents. Because if what Alec said was true, then the Lightwood's are horrible people and will not be allowed to visit Magnus' home anymore, and they will be put in jail. They aren't supposed to give up Omega children. If you did, you went to jail for 10 to 15 years for child abandonment.

Izzy opened the door to the house and marched straight in their parent's office. The Lightwood's looked shocked, as well did Simon and Clary. Magnus, however, was seething.

"Isabelle? What's this about?" Maryse asked. Bewildered by her daughter's attitude.

"I want the truth and I will know if you are lying to me or not." She hissed her parents. "Do I have a twin brother?"

Maryse and Robert tensed at the mention of the child they didn't want. Robert was the first one to recover. He shook his head no, but Magnus knew that was a lie. He stepped forward and asked them again, this time using different words.

"Did you give up a boy 18 years ago because he presented as an Omega?"

The two siblings looked at their parents as if they were strangers. For 18 years Izzy has felt as if she was missing something, but couldn't figure out what it was. Not until Alec said that he was her twin brother. She knew something wasn't right. How her parents give her whatever she asked for whenever she cried herself to sleep because the ache in her chest wouldn't go away.

When they adopted Jace the aching kind of subsided, but it never went away. Not even when she mated with Simon. She still ached.

Her parents still didn't answer Magnus' question. They sat frozen, not knowing what to say. They couldn't think of a lie because Magnus could spot it as soon as it left their mouths.

"So. Because my brother was an Omega, you decide that he wasn't good enough for you or your perfect little image and got rid of him? Am I correct?" She asked. Still nothing. She walked closer her parents so she could see their expressions. "You just threw him away and never looked back am I hitting the right on the head? Let me know when I'm wrong. For 18 years, I have asked you what was wrong with me. Why I was having this consist ache in my chest that wouldn't go away and you knew the entire fucking TIME! MY SOUL WAS CALLING OUT TO MY BROTHER AND YOU JUST LET ME BE IN PAIN!!! MY FUCKING BROTHER!! THE OTHER HALF OF ME!!" She laughed darkly. "No wonder you spoiled me with any and everything I wanted. You couldn't live with the guilt of what you have done. Well congratulations, my older brother hates my fucking guts! Because of you!"

Maryse and Robert had tears in their eyes as their daughter walked out of the room Simon in tow. Magnus looked furious at them, he showed them no sympathy. They deserve to get whatever is coming to them.

"I thought you were good people, but now my eyes have been open. I can see all the lies you've ever told Izzy and I. The way you told us Omegas were beneath us and should be treated as housewives and breeders nothing more. But you know what the worst part? We actually thought you were right before we joined Magnus' pack. After getting my ass kicked by one of the strongest Omegas in our school, I can see how wrong you are. Omegas should be treated with respect and should be cherished. And Our brothers are special, there aren't many male Omegas in the world and you just tossed him to the side like he was trash. Tell me, do you even care about him? Have you searched for him?"

Both parents shook their heads, and Jace scoffed. "Of course not. Well, you should be happy to know he's doing way better without any of us. Now let's see how you feel when we abandon you just like the way you did to our brother." Jace left the room and the parents raced after them begging for them to stay, but the siblings weren't hearing it.

"Please, we can work this out! We could try to find him. Please don't leave us like this. We're your parents, you can't do this do this to us!" Maryse screamed, tears clouding her eyes. Not believing she's losing her children because of a filthy Omega.

"You're leaving because of some filthy Omega?! He's not worth it! He will never be anything in life. So why drag yourselves down with him? He's only good for breeding children and taking care of a house. No one would dare give an omega a job. He won't be able to provide for himself. His Alpha would have to do all the work. He's worthless!" Robert spat out.

Magnus punched Robert so hard in the face he fell unconscious. Maryse gasped calling out her husbands name, but he was out cold. She glared at Magnus but stopped when Magnus' eyes flashed red challenging her to make one more move. She thought better of it and whimpering away.

"Oh no please continue what you were about to do!" Magnus said coldly. Maryse stood in her place leaning down to check on her husband.

"You are forbidden to speak to Jace and Izzy. You are forbidden from coming to my home or our school. If you cut off their funding, you will put in jail. After we leave here, you better find yourselves a good lawyer because I'm coming for you, and I'm taking you down. You are a disgusting human being and the sight of you makes me sick. If you threatened Izzy or Jace I won't hesitate to rip your throats out. You know my reputation, don't test me. You aren't even allowed to look for the son you've abandoned. You won't even know what he looks like let alone his name. It's sad really, that he's grown into a wonderful man and he made it with the likes of you."

Izzy and Jace came down the stairs with bags and suitcases of clothes. Not wanting to leave them anything with their scent on it. They didn't need them tracking them after they've left. Simon and Clary helped their mates load their bags inside of the cars. Jace lifted the hood of his car and took out the GPS tracker and tossed it on the ground. He did the same with Izzy's then with their phones.

When they were upstairs, the siblings called their banks changing their account information and took their parents off the accounts as well. After today, they didn't want anything to do with either of them. The pack left without a word to Maryse. She stood there with tears in her eyes as she lost her children for good.

****

Over the next week's the pack has tried to apologize to Alec and Lydia, but the duo was having none of it. Why would they? The pack normally ignored them, so why all of a sudden are they interested in the two now?

Lydia had a Social Studies with Magnus and Izzy. They both sat by her when the teacher told them to work in groups of three. She went to get up but was stopped my Isabelle as she grabbed her wrist. Lydia eyed her dangerously, telling her to let go of her wrist before she breaks it. Izzy got the hint and let go.

Lydia sighed and stared at the two speciously. "What do you two want? Obviously, you can't take no for an answer, so what is it?" She snapped.

"Look into know you don't like us, but we are really sorry for Camille and Sebastian's antics. I even kicked them out of my pack for trying to harm the two of you. Not that you need protection, but please. Could you all just give us a chance? We aren't bad people I promise. We won't do anything to ever hurt you. I actually want to ask Alec out on a date." Magnus said.

Lydia looked at him with wide eyes the shook her head. "Why do you want to date him? Is this something sort of trick?" He doesn't need this in his life right now. He has too much going on. So if this is a trick to get into his pants I will castrate you right here and right now and wouldn't give two fucks if I went to jail for attempted murder because I will escape and when I do, I'm coming back to finish the job. So think about your answer carefully." Lydia menaces.

Magnus looked at her with wide eyes and a hint of pride. Izzy, however, looked horrified at the Omega. She didn't know Omegas were so violent, but growing up in an omega must have been hard so she understood why Lydia has tough skin, but damn this girl is lethal.

"I like you. But the reason is that I believe he is my mate. His scent lures me in, and I find myself walking in his direction, but he walks away before I could talk to him." Magnus looks sad as he thinks about the many attempts he's tried to get Alec's attention.

"Stupid idiot!" Lydia yells out, reaching for her phone to send a text to someone. Magnus and Izzy look at each other than, back at her. She smiles as she read the text and puts her phone away before the teacher confiscated it.

"Well, you will have to ask his father for permission first. Michael is the coolest guy you would ever meet, but if you're trying to play his son, he won't hesitate to kick your ass. So I will give you the directions to Alec's house, and you'll meet his father. You better go after class because Alec goes straight home, then to work. Also Michael has asked for you all to hide your cars, Alec would know if something is off when he parks in front of his house."

"You're saying it like he's Jason Bourne or something. How would he even know that we are there.?" Izzy asked curiously.

Lydia tilted her head and looked at Izzy carefully. "Just as I know you haven't slept for three weeks. You try and hide it with your make up, but anyone who pays attention to close detail could see the bags under your eyes. Which indicates that something major has happened in your life and you aren't coping well. You must have found out that Alec was telling the truth about him being your brother and with him ignoring you ever time you want to speak to him. It hurts so much that you cry yourself to sleep. I can also tell.that you have a habit of biting your nails when you get nerves as the paint is chipping off. You also haven't warned your perfume you normally would use which means you either ran out of it, or you left it at your parent's house when you moved out. Now should I keep going or do you get my drift?"

Magnus and Izzy stared at Lydia in shock. What kind of upbringing did these two omegas have exactly? It's like they were trained by the freaking CIA or something. Magnus recovered first. "Alec can do that too?"

Lydia smiled and nodded. "You'll be surprised what Alec can do. You'll find out when you talk to his father, after your talk I expect to see you'll at the bakery. Meaning the whole pack, if you want us to give you a chance, then show us you mean it. And you Izzy, don't stress yourself out too much. Your too beautiful to have wrinkles. He'll talk to you when he's ready, not to worry. Jace will have to work harder because every time Alec see him, he just wants to punch him in the face.  But you should go now. Michael is waiting for you."

The bell rang and both Izzy and Magnus ran out the classroom to fetch the other members of the pack and head to Alec's house. This was going to be a long day Magnus thought to himself as they drove off in the direction of Manhattan.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The five teens exited the car after making sure the car was far away from the building as necessary. Seriously what is with these two omegas? The must be training for the CIA or something. The pack walked to a white building and headed inside. Lydia said it hit penthouse on the elevator and Michael would let them up. Magnus pressed the penthouse button and a voice came through the speaker.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

The teens exchanged looks before speaking to the mysterious voice.

"Yes, we were wold by Lydia that Michael was expecting us. Is this the right building?" Magnus asked looking worried they disturbed someone's home.

The voice chuckled and pressed a button. The elevator began to move quickly, then they were walking into an open area with a table in the center and a bouquet of roses in the center or the table. Followed by a bowl for keys, wallets, and phones. As the entered the house further, it opened into this huge living room area with two oversized couches, a bookshelf on the right side of the room with a dining room table in front of it. A nice fireplace with a gorgeous painting on the wall above it. Two huge windows with a view of some of the buildings.

The kitchen was directly behind the living room with a breakfast that sits five maybe six people. Two refrigerators, a door that probably leads to the pantry and somewhere elsewhere. Michael walked into the room with his phone on his ear. He looked at the group and smiled, holding up a finger. Telling them to give him a minute.

"You know you are the most dramatic boy I have ever met! Honestly, you act as if you can't just grab me a few things from Walmart. Lydia wouldn't mind going with you. I know you want to buy new supplies for your project." Michael says. He's clearly talking to Alec. The group chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

They heard Alec asked was Michael having company. Michael lied smoothly, but Alec didn't believe. Alec threatened to kick Michael's ass if he lied to him again.

"Hey! You have to catch me, first dork! Now pick up my things or I will destroy your sketchbooks! Fair warning Alexander!"

"Oh, you son of a bi-" Alec's words were cut off as Michael hung up.the phone. The group laughed at father and sons antics. He walked into the room sitting on the coffee table so he could see everyone.

"Well as you all may know, I'm Michael. Alec's father, and you must be the pack he never shuts up about. You all are working on his nerves, and for that, I would like to thank you. It's normally me or my boyfriend Sean that irks him. We just do it because we love him and it's a good way to test his temper. Which you'll have been doing a lot. He comes home and beats the shit out of the punching bag in the gym. So which one of you is Jace?"

Jace raised his hand and Michael smiled. "How's that arm of yours? Did it heal fully yet?"

"Yeah, it's all good. But how did you know about my arm?"

Michael smirked "Oh because I got a call from the school threatening to kick Alec out of school for fighting. That and Lydia and Alec wouldn't fight unless they had to, so someone must have provoked them. Because it takes a lot to make Alec upset. Now, which one of you are Sebastian and Camille? Because I would really like to shoot you in the mouth for taking recklessly about Omegas and my two children." He looked around not seeing anyone raise their hands so he relaxed a bit.

"I kicked them out of my pack after they attacked Alec and Lydia for no reason. I've told them from the beginning I don't condone that sort of behavior towards Omegas. But the two of them always hated Alec, but never voiced why that was." Magnus spoke sternly.

Michael chuckled shaking his head. "Well, it's obvious really. They know that you're in love with Alec, always have been it seems like. Trust me, the feeling is mutual." Michael winked at Magnus. "But those two probably thought you would choose one of them to be your mate, not an omega. A male Omega at that. It all comes down to jealousy. But I respect you more now that I know your intake on Omegas. But I will warn you once and one time only. You hurt him and I will make your life and afterlife a living hell. Do I make my self-clear? That goes for the lot of you."

"Crystal," Magnus says, as the other just nods.

"Now that's over with. Let's talk. Hello Isabelle, it's been a long time. You've grown into a beautiful young woman. I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me when your parents asked me to get rid of Alec. It killed me to separate the two of you. Are you okay?"

Izzy had tears in her eyes. Jace wrapped a protective arm around his sister. "No. I'm not okay, to be honest. It feels like I have a whole in my chest and it hurts so much. It hurts even more when Alec doesn't even want to talk to me. He hates our guts, and I don't blame him. We never paid him any attention if I'm honest. We kept on living as if he wasn't there. But if I could take how we treated him and Lydia back I would because they are the sweetest people I know. They always help others even when they're being mean. They smile and help them anyway."

"Yeah, it's in their nature to care about people. But once you get on their bad side, run. Omegas are dangerous when they get upset. Case in point the school fight. That's why I trained Alec and Lydia since they were three. They say seem like the sweetest people on the planet but when you upset them a switch will turn on and all hell breaks loose after that.  So bests not upset then."

"Wait! Did you train them to be assassins? Because Alec nearly killed Magnus! The knife was so close to his eye when it planted firmly in the tree. He got off with a cut on his ear." Simon says frantically.

Michael laughed "if Alec wanted to kill Magnus, he would've. Alec has always excelled in weapons training. Archery is his thing, but so are throwing knives. But yes I trained them to be able to protect themselves, and I see it has worked. But they also have black belts in mixed martial arts. They could train you if you want. You just have to ask."

Clary tilted her head looking at Michael for a moment. "We're you in the military or something? Because their fighting style mimics something like it."   
The others agreed.

"Yes. I was a Navy Seal, Special Forces. But I retired and went into the music business. I became a big producer for the circle, but after Maryse and Robert gave up Alec like he was nothing. I quit and started my own company. You may have heard of it. Idris Inc."

Izzy and Clary squealed with happiness clapping frantically. "Yes! OMG, the music you produce is AMAZING!! So are your magazines! Oh, this is so cool! We know the owner of Idris Inc. This is a dream come true! Tell me everything!" Izzy squeaks out. Magnus, Jace and Simon groans.

"How the hell does your voice get that high? Honestly, it's insane." Michael asks holding his ears. Jace and Simon burst out laughing. Magnus shrugged thinking the same exact thing.

They spoke for another hour about Michael's company and getting to know each other  
Michael told them embarrassing stories of Alec's childhood which resulted in tears from Jace and Izzy. Michael ensured them that it wasn't their fault their parent are assholes. He pulled Magnus to the side and told the others to help themselves to the kitchen.

He walked outside to the rooftop with Magnus so the other wouldn't hear their conversation. Magnus was nerves as hell. He never had to asks a person's  father for permission to date their son. He took a deep breath and joined Michael on the couch.

"So Magnus. I've known that you were Alec's mate for some time now, but I never said anything about it."

Magnus looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because I wanted you all to figure it out for yourselves, but that plan didn't work and I love my son to death but he is so damn obvious sometimes. He thinks no Alpha would want him, but he's wrong. The looks that man and woman give him day-to-day, you would think Alec is a player or something. But he isn't. Alec has a gentle heart and is afraid of opening up to people. But with you, I see my son can finally be truly happy."

"Magnus nodded in understanding. "I want to give him the world. I want to show him how he should be treated, but he never lets me. It's driving me crazy not being able to be around him. It physically hurts, and I can sense his wolf needing me, but he runs away from me before I could even speak to him and it's getting worse since we are in the same classes, let alone the same school. I've never loved someone as much as I love him. What do I do?" Magnus looks so sad. Michael reaches out to hold his hand and squeezes it.

"He plays hard to get, but I know he's in pain as well. Not only from rejecting his Alpha but from not being around his twin sister. But you have to make him listen to you, he might fight you off, but keep pushing him until.he lets you in. I need you to be there for him Magnus. I want to put my trust in you to take care of my boy. He's the precious thing I have, don't break his heart. Can you promise me that?"

Magnus looks at him with determination. "I promise not to break his heart. I want to love him so much his heart would explode with happiness."

Michael chuckled "I give you permission to date my son. Now let's get downstairs before my son loses his shit. His car pulled up and he's in the elevator, he'll be in the house any moment now." They hustled down the stairs and joined the others.

****

Alec walked out of the elevator with bags in his hands laughing at something Lydia said.

"Yo Pops! They didn't have the paint I needed for my project so tomorrow Lydia and I are driving to get it from hobby lobby an-" Alec stopped speaking when he got a swift of sandalwood. Which is odd because only one person has that scent. His vision becomes blurry, and his body reacts to the scent.

Alec shook his head trying to get himself together. His wolf was clawing out of him and it was becoming too much. "Dad! Please tell me you didn't!!" He asked walking into the living room seeing five faces he didn't want to see at his home. Magnus stood making his way over to Alec.

"Alexander, we need to talk."

Alec shook his head whimpering wanting to.gwt away from Magnus quick as possible. His body was on fire. His omega pheromones were in the air, making his Alpha growl. Alec stumbled over to the steps, falling in the process. Jace ran to help him up, but Michael stopped him. The only person allowed to touch an omega in this state was he/she Alpha.

"Why-why w-would you do th-this dad? It hurts!" Alec had tears in his eyes as he crawled up the stairs.

"I'm sorry son, but its good for you. You have to stop fighting this AL, You've been putting it off for so long it's causing the both of your pain. let him help you." Micheal said sternly.

 Alec has never gone through a heat before. That's because he hasn't been around his Alpha, but now that Magnus was here in his house. His scent triggered his heat and Alec was horny as hell. Alec's slick filled the room and Magnus was losing his mind. Either he helps Alec or he leaves the house so Alec could handle this alone, but that would Alpha like would it?

Magnus took a deep breath and picked Alec up carrying him up the stairs to his bedroom. Alec whimpered in Magnus' arms shoving his face into Magnus' neck. The scent of his Alpha calmed him down some, but his body was still on fire.

"Which room is yours? You gotta help me out, love. I'm a bit lost." Magnus nuzzled Alec's cheek with his nose. Alec whimpered even more, shaking as he posted to the room on the other side of the hall.'Good' Magnus thought. They would be left alone for a while.

Magnus placed Alec on the bed and ran to the bathroom to get a cold washcloth to wipe off the sweat from Alec's forehead and arms. Alec was whimpering on the bed clawing to get out of his clothes. Alec's slick filled the air even more from Alec's movements. He needed to control himself quickly before his wolf takes over.

"Alpha please please, please! I need you please!" Alec begged for Magnus to knot him. He needed it bad, but Magnus didn't want to do that to him after a first meeting. Even if they are mates, he wanted to have Alec's permission first when he's lucid not in the fourth stages of his heat. "Magnus! For fuck, sakes touch me already!"

Alec was rubbing himself against the bed trying to get some kind of friction. But no avail. He cried out even more, as his hand wandered into his pants gripping his straining cock that was leaking fluids. Alec moaned loudly as he rubbed himself, but it wasn't enough.

"Alexander, I can't be in here. I need to go, I don't want to take advantage of you in this start, but I promise I won't be far. I'm going to get you some water so you can hydrate okay?" Magnus's Alpha cock was hard a rock and his knot was about to burst into his pants. With Alec's scent feeling the room, Magnus's wolf was clawing at him, wanting him to take his Omega and make sweet love to him.

"No! You can't leave me like this. Please, Alpha, please! Just hold me for few minutes, the cramps hurt so much. Hold me." Alec's voice was so hoarse from the screaming and whimpering. He needed water, but Alec wouldn't Magnus leave the room.

Magnus wanted to do anything that would help his little Omega. He walked to Alec's dresser and pulled out some fresh boxers, tank top, and some shorts so Alec could take a shower. "Come on love, let's get you showered okay, then I will hold you in promise. Since this is your first heat, it will last for 5 days, but don't worry I will be here every step of the way. I won't dare leave you." Magnus made his mate a promise. He helped Alec to the bathroom and started a bath for him. Warm water works wonders for cramps. He filled it with some cherry blossom bubble bath and helped Alec get undressed.

"I'm going to turn around to give you some privacy when you're in the tub let me know okay?"

"Yes, Alpha," Alec said through shaky breaths. This was a completely different side of Alec that Magnus wasn't familiar with, but he could get used to. Normally Alec would fight Magnus with everything he has but going in heat changes things.

He heard Alec sit into the water humming as the water relaxed his stomach muscles. "You can turn around now."

Magnus took off his jacket and laid it on the bathroom counter before it got wet from washing Alec's hair. Rolling up his sleeves, Magnus squats down on his knees combing his fingers through Alec's hair. Alec hummed at the feeling of being groomed. Alec is still dazed from his heat, but he was coming down some with the help of the water.

"Thank you, Magnus. You didn't have to take care of me, but I'm grateful for you being here. I'm sorry that I made it difficult for us both. I should've just talked to you when you asked but I'm afraid when I open my heart up, it will get crushed. I don't think I can handle it." Alec says calmly.

Magnus turns his head so they are faced to face. He smiled sweetly kissing Alec's forehead. "It's okay. I understand why you did it, and yes it would've been easier if you weren't avoiding me, but what's done is done. We need to move past this, but only if you want to. I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with."  Magnus says gently as he rinses Alec hair out.

"Kiss me, please. This is the first step of me opening up to you. Kiss me."

Magnus bit his bottom lip before tilting Alec's head back to kiss his omega softly. As the right lips connected, it felt like coming home and something awoke inside of them. They smiled staring into each other's eyes as they pulled away from the kiss.

"How about you wash up, and when you are done in can kiss you properly. How does that sound?" Magnus asks.

"Yes, that sounds like a plan." Magnus kissed him a few more times before getting off the floor. He closed the bathroom door giving Alec some privacy. Magnus took the sheets off the bed, seeing as they were covered in Alec's slick and needed to be washed. He ran down the stairs asking Michael were the washing machine was. He showed him the room and watched as Magnus started the load without needing any help. Smiling to himself, he knew Magnus would be the perfect mate for his darling boy when he leaves this world.

"Hey, Michael do you have any water bottles and granola bars? Alec is going to need fluids to stay hydrated. Oh and clean sheets? I would ask Alec but he's in the shower and I didn't want to disturb him." Magnus looked around the room wondering where his pack went.

"They went to get you some clean clothes. They knew you wouldn't leave your mate while he's in heat. Your pack is very loyal to you. I'm glad you got rid of the other two. They would've tried to overrun you, but you're tougher than that. I've heard about your reputation Magnus. You've dialed it down a notch since you've found out Alec was your mate, but you must not lose your ability to lead. Alec will give you hell, yeah but he will respect you. I raise him to never let someone try to run them. It pains me that Alphas are branded as assholes. It quite sad how we are the highest ranking gender but we treat the lower genders like crap. I'm glad some of us have a sense of mind. Thank for not taking advantage of him. I know it's difficult to be around him right now, but you handling it very well. You're a good man Magnus."

Magnus was a bit shocked be never met an Alpha like Michael but he is glad to have him in his life. "Thank you, Michael, that means a lot."

"No problem pup. Now go take of my boy."

Magnus grabbed some water bottles, and the granola bars and made his way upstairs. Alec was still in the bathroom, Magnus sighed in relief. He didn't want to be too long, he needed yo.make the bed. He made it quickly but neatly. Alec walked out the bathroom shirtless and Magnus tried not to drool. Alice was ripped. Abs on top of abs, muscles on top of muscles and had tattoos over his torso. He looked sinful and Magnus had to pull himself together.

"Do I have to wear a shirt? It's hot as it is." Alec whined.

Magnus chuckled.

"No, you don't have to wear a shirt love. You are welcome to sleep however you like."

Alec looked at him for a moment then took off his shorts leaving him in his red briefs. Magnus gestured for Alec to lay with him, but not before drinking some water and eating a granola bar.

Alec sighed as he snuggled closers to his Alpha falling asleep instantly. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks Alec and Magnus have gotten closer after spending Alec's first heat together. They even spoke about his next heat cycle. Meaning Alec wants to complete the bond with no questions asked. Michael was thrilled that his son was breaking out of his shell and letting people in.

The siblings bonded since then as well. Jace, Simon, Izzy, and Clary even ask the Omega duo to train them. Lydia was overjoyed of course. She's been seeing her mate John for two weeks now and has been happy ever since. They don't hang out as much as they use to, but they are best friends no matter what. They would never be separated because they're in different packs. Screw that shit. Lydia told her Alpha that and Alec told Magnus. Neither Alpha had a problem with their friendship. Which the two were happy about.

Every day after school the pack would meet at the bakery and have study sessions and help the others if need be. Sophia absolutely loved the new members of Alec's life and would restlessly flirt with Magnus and vice versa. Alec thought it was the cutest thing, and would sometimes fake hurt saying the both of them are choosing each other of him. He's been called a drama queen so much in his life, he started to believe it.

Camille and Sebastian have tried to earn their Magnus' forgiveness but he wasn't hearing it. The whole school and all the packs of New York knew they were kicked out, and the reason why. Some packs respected Magnus after that, and some said he was too soft. But Magnus brushed off the negativity and kept it pushing. The school found out Alec and Magnus were mates. They were happy for Alec and no one said anything negative about them, especially after a video of him fighting Sebastian and Jace surfaced on YouTube.

Sebastian didn't like being picked at a and neither did Camille. The two bullies of the school got their asses beat and it was caught on camera. Michael and Sean gushed about it and praised him for standing up to the school bullies. Students that didn't speak to Alec or Lydia were greeting them as they walked the halls together. It was odd for them, but the praise didn't go to their heads. If they had to courage to stand up for themselves, other people did too.

The talent show was coming up soon and Alec still didn't have a clue what he was going to do. But the pack were performing together with Simon being the lead vocals, Magnus on guitar, Jace on drums, Clary on keys, and Isabelle on base. They were set and would practice every night to get it right. They sounded amazing and praised their talent.

Michael has been getting sicker and sicker each day, and Alec was losing his mind. He didn't like the thought of losing his father, how was he going to get through life without him? He'll be parentless once again and he couldn't take it. So he spent he free time with his father and Sean. Magnus was worried about him but never pushed for Alec to speak. He knew Alec would speak when he was ready. He just didn't like the way Alec was recoiling back to his old ways, closing himself up. The argued about that for a day and a half but made up at school because Magnus couldn't deal with not talking about his love.

That day Magnus bought Alec flowers as an apology and waited for him at his locker. Alec smiled as he approached his locker. People were watching the two reunite with smiles on their faces.

"I'm sorry for getting upset with you. Can you please forgive me?" Magnus asked his boyfriend with heart eyes. Alec couldn't say no when his mate looked at him like that. He smiled taking the flowers, pulling Magnus close kissing him sweetly. Claps and 'Whoops' was heard from beside them but ignored their nosy classmates.

"Of course I forgive you, but I must apologize for my behavior as well. It's a lot going on that I rather not talk about and I'm grateful for you not pushing me. I'll explain when I'm ready okay? Just give me some time."

Magnus kissed his lips once more and smiled when Alexander chased after his lips when he pulled away. The couple giggled, but their bubble was broken up by a teacher. They rolled their eyes in unison, not wanting to make a scene because of the cockblocking teacher. Alec opened his locker getting the books he needed and placed his flowers inside. He made a mental note to get them before he leaves the school.

Magnus had become possessive of Alec and walked him to class whenever he could. He even started picking Alec up for school. Alec protested about that, but hushed after Magnus kissed him quiet. Their relationship has bloomed into the perfect flower, and if they watered it, and gave it some sun. It would live for a long time, and they couldn't be happier.

It was time to turn in their murals that counted as half of their grade. Every student in this art class is talented, but not like Clary or Alec. They owned the art class and everyone knew it. Magnus was a brilliant artist, his main focus was on fashion, but boy could he paint incredible portraits. He was the first to show the class his mural. His face was in the center of the mural but had lines breaking off into nine different emotions. Fear, Anger, Sadness, Joy, Trust, Love, kindness, and courage.

It was beautifully drawn, but the love section caught Alec's attention the most. It was a drawing of Alec's face with hearts around it. Alec gasped as he looked closely at the mural. He understood what Magnus was saying. He locked eyes with Magnus and nodded in agreement. Magnus face lit up at that. He knew Magnus wanted to take Alec into his arms and show him just how much he loved him, but couldn't because they were in class. Instead, he kissed his cheek when he sat back in his seat.

Yeah, the pack would sit close together if they had classes together. This, of course, was a big 'FUCK YOU' to both Camille and Sebastian that was in the class as well. They didn't like being singled out, but never opened their mouths to say anything. They were scared that Magnus would kill them if they said anything to Alec or Lydia.

Mrs. Fairchild called Alec next. Alec took a deep breath and walked to the front of the class pulling a large mural from the wall. Mrs. Fairchild helped him turn it so the class could see it. 'Gasps', 'Wows', and 'Awes' were heard from behind him.  Alec's mural was a picture of a white wolf with a black patch on the other side of its face. But if you pay close attention to the wolf you would see the wolf's face is shaped into the 'Ying and Yang' symbol. Explaining Alec has light and dark inside of him.

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjBtaGm2-zYAhVlhq0KHc3lARwQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.timberwolfhq.com%2Flight-dark%2F&psig=AOvVaw39_NzdCTvrOQgyDTKFwcZO&ust=1516742141945601)

 

The side of the white half of the Wolf is shaded in black with white beautiful calligraphy handwriting. The white wolf symbolizes Joy, peace, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, honesty, compassion, faith, and gratitude.   
   
The other side of the Wolf is shaded in white with black calligraphy handwriting. The black wolf symbolizes it's full of Envy, Anger, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, flash pride, superiority, and ego.

Alec placed another mural in front of it the old one. It was a painting of a black wolf with red eyes, licking the white wolf's face with love written about it. Magnus gasped at the painting. It was of them together on a run with the rest of the pack. Izzy must have taken it, and sent it to Alec so he could paint it. A painting of an Alpha with his Omega.

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjX9r2W2-zYAhVCR6wKHbHGB7YQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.playbuzz.com%2Flileev10%2Fare-you-a-black-wolf-or-white-wolf&psig=AOvVaw3jq9U_j9kpN0VaNlF_usrx&ust=1516740421785134)

 

The class clapped then the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. Mrs. Fairchild asked for Alec to stay back for a second so she could speak to him about something. Magnus told he'll be waiting for him outside. He pecked him on the lips and walked out the door.

Mrs. Fairchild asked him if she could submit his paintings to an art exhibit. He was overjoyed she like his work that much. He agreed immediately and thanked her by hugging her tightly. She chuckled and kissed his cheek telling him that he was an amazing artist, and the world should know that.

As he walked out the door he was pulled forcefully he yelped but then relaxed as the scent of his Alpha surrounded him. Magnus kissed him breathlessly making his head fell dizzy. As Magnus pulled back he stared at Alec's face, he loved how dazed Alec would get after Magnus kissed him. "I love you" Alec mumbled as his lips reconnected with Magnus'.  "I love you too baby, so much." Magnus giggled as Alec jumped on him wrapping his legs around his Alphas waist.

"You're going to get us kicked out if you keep this up. You know they hate it when students are kissing in school." Magnus says as he looks into Alec's eyes. Alec shrugged and smiled "Screw them. My boyfriend told me he loved me today, so they can't rain on my parade, but I'm hungry now and need food so FEED ME, WOMEN!"

Magnus burst out laughing almost dropping Alec in the process. He placed him gently on the ground and pulled him towards the cafeteria. Magnus paid for Alec's meal when Alec wasn't looking. The couple walked outside where the rest of the pack was waiting for them, including Lydia and her Alpha John.

"LYDS!" Alec shouted as he saw a flash of blonde sitting at their table. He rushed over placing his lunch on the table just in time for Lydia to jump in his arms. He swung her around smiling as she laughed. They haven't seen each other for a week because Lydia went into heat, and was with her Alpha the whole week. Alec, of course, texted to make sure she was okay and John informed him she was just fine.

"You would think they were in a relationship how close they are," John said with a smile as he watched the two Omegas reunion.

Magnus chuckled "it's cute how close the two are. They are completely inseparable." Just as Magnus was about to call his mate to sit down and eat, the two Omegas sprinted off, then started flipping like they were in gymnastics or something.

"Oh, what the fuck?! Now they're just showing off! It's not fair!" Jace whined as he watched his brother do some crazy twist looking flip and sticking the landing.

"It's okay Jace. I'm sure Alec would love to teach you some advanced moves if you just ask him to." Clary said to him as she rubbed his back in circles.

The group laughed at his expression, however, it was getting late and Alec needed to eat something before lunch was over.

"Alexander! Come eat!" Magnus shouted. The duo made their way over to the table panting heavily and had huge smiles on their faces. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec as he began eating his fries. Every once and a while Jace, Clary, and Izzy would still some of them. He didn't mind, but when Jace tried to bite his burger Alec slapped his hand away.

"Oh come on brother! Share!"

"Jace, you've had lunch already didn't you?" Alec asked.

Jace faked innocent. "Noooo, that's why I want a bite of your burger!" Alec rolled his eyes and let him take a bite of his burger, but he took a huge bit and Alec slapped him in the back of the head causing the other to laugh. "Dude! You so owe me a burger! Bring it to the Bakery and if you don't I'll tell Sophia not to make you her famous strawberry gnash scones you love so much.

Jace faked cried. "You wouldn't do that to me! You can't do it. Oh, what did I ever do to deserve this torture?"

"You ate half of my burger dimwit duh!" Alec snapped but it held no anger behind it.   
Magnus chuckled kissing Alec's neck. Alec shivered as he felt Magnus' lips touch his skin. He craved for more, but sadly this was all he could get since they're at school.

"Hey, Alec I need help with my Literature paper. Could you read it and help me correct the errors?" Izzy asked her brother. Alec smiled and nodded. "Of course. You don't have to ask. I'll read it when you come to the bakery this afternoon. It's shouldn't be busy tonight. It's Tuesday. It's never busy on today, plus there will be all you can eat pastries."

Alec and Izzy have gotten closer these past weeks. Them being around each other stopped the emptiness they felt on their chests. It was completely gone, and you could see the transformation between the two. They're happier than before. Izzy smiles a lot more and opened up to the pack more and so does Alec.

"Hey gorgeous, I have to make an errand before I come to the bakery, would you be okay riding with Simon and Izzy?" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear.

"Yes, that's fine love, take your time. I have to help Sophia bake when I get in any way. I'll be in the back for the first of my shift, and while I'm in the back, I'll make the chocolate almond croissant you love so much."

"The ones with the caramel glaze on top?" Magnus asked with wide eyes.

Alec laughed and nodded. "Yes, the one and only."

"You're the best!" Magnus hugged Alec tightly before a flash of dark hair jumped between the two.

"Hey, I want some love too! You can't have him all to yourself, Magnus! Share the Alec would you?" Izzy protested wrapping her arms around her brother tightly and slapping Magnus' hands away when he tried to pull her off. The two tickled her until she surrendered.

The bell rang, and it was time to get to class. Magnus had to go in a different direction than Alec did, and it made them sad. They didn't like being separated, but they had no choice. They kissed goodbye and walked their separate ways. It was only for an hour, then after class, they would spend time together at the bakery.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears, first time, mating bite.

Michael was admitted to the hospital when he couldn't breathe the night before. He and Sean were working at the studio last night trying to finish mixing a song for Beyonce when all of a sudden Michael fell over gasping for air. Sean being a medical expert helped him breathe by sticking a pen tube in his throat. That helped him breathe, but he still needed to get to the hospital quickly.

Sean drove like a bat out of hell to get him there. Doctors were waiting outside for him when he pulled up. They placed Michael on the gurney and wheeled him into an OR immediately. The hospital knew about his condition, and have been asking him to stay in the hospital, but Michael was stubborn want wanted to leave his final days with his son and boyfriend in the comfort of his own home.

Doctor Loss informed Sean that his condition has worsened. She said he could go any day now, Sean cried his heart out on Dr. Losses shoulder. She explained that he needed to tell his son the news and prepare himself to say goodbye soon. Sean's heart broke for Alec. Michael is Alec's lifeline and him dying is going to crush Alec's heart. He feared for Alec's mental health after Michael passes away.

Sean pulled himself together and made the call to the boy he watched grow up for the past 5 years.

"Hey AL, it's bad. You need to come to the hospital."

He could practically hear the tears in Alec's voice. After Alec confirmed he was on his way he walked into the waiting room to wait for him.

****30 minutes later****

Alec, Lydia, and Sophia burst through the hospital doors running to.the nurses station. Alec looked a mess, eyes red, puffy, and swollen.

"Michael Wayland, what room is he in?" Alec asked the nurses scaring her when he slammed his hand on the table making her jump. She looked at him with wide eyes, then caught a whiff of his scent and looked at him in disgust. Alec understood her change and gritted his teeth eyes shining blue as he pulled her out of her seat. He held her by the collar of her shirt as he looked her in the eyes.

"Listen here you racist piece of shit, my father was admitted here and might die so instead of you sitting on your ass with your face scrunched up like you have to shit. Why don't you get your fat fingers typing and find out where my father is. Or I will come around this fucking table and beat the shit out of you and find out for myself. So what is it going to be? I'm giving you 2 seconds to decide. Go ahead test me and see if I won't fuck up this hospital." He let her go and she fell back in her seat. She looked at him with scared eyes but she still wasn't moving.

Someone called security on him and they were all trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. He began to move around to the nurse's station and a nurse grabbed his arm. That was a mistake. Alec grabbed his arm-twisting behind the man's back threatening to break it in several places.

Dr. Loss heard the commotion and made her way over. What she saw made her sick to her stomach. Alec is the sweetest boy she knows and seeing him like this made her want to punch each and every nurse there. "Alec!" She shouted trying to get him to look at her but Lydia stepped in her way. She should have known she would be here. Dr. Loss asked Lydia what's going on and Lydia explained everything exactly how it happened.

Dr. Loss snapped her head up and glares at the nurses. She walked over to Alec slowly when an Omega is in the state no one can control them.  "Alec he's in room 304, Sean is waiting for you now. Please let Peter go, and I apologize for their behavior."

Alec looked at her and smiled. "That's all I asked for. Thank you, Cat." He released the nurse by slamming him into the wall. He watched the nurse fall unconscious and stepped over his body rushing to the elevator with Lydia and Sophia on his heels.

Dr. Loss surveyed the scene and snapped when the nurse Peter came to. "You have no idea how fired you all are. I will make sure you never work inside a hospital again. There is no gender racism aloud inside this hospital and you all know it. Just because he is an Omega does that give you the right to treat him as if he's beneath you? He could have killed all of you if he feels threatened! His father is dying and you didn't give him the information he needed because you don't like his gender? I feel sorry for you lot I really do. Here's a question. When you'll start a family and one of your children present to be an omega, would you still act the same way now? If so I feel sorry for.your children. Now give me your badges, clear our your locker and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOSPITAL!!"

Cat walked off needing to cool off for a minute.

***

Sean hugged Alec in his arms after explained what Dr. Loss told him. She gave him a week to live and said they needed to prepare themselves. Alec cried and cried until he fell asleep with his head on Sean's lap. Lydia laid on top of Alec wrapping her arms around him protectively.

Michael was out of surgery now, and all they could do was make him comfortable. Sean nudged Alec and Lydia up telling them Michael was up and wanted to speak to them. The trio walked into the room with tears running down their faces. Lydia was a mess because Michael is like her father and practically raised her when she was just a pup. She's raised by a single mother but when times were hard Michael would let her stay with them for months if need be. Michael paid for her school's tuition just so she and Alec wouldn't be separated. If it wasn't for Michael and Alec Lydia would've ended up in foster care. Michael had a hard talk with Lydia's mother about her well being, and after that thing at home changed for the best. Michael got her mother and nice paying job at his company but Lydia wanted to provide for herself like Alec, and the both started savoring at the bakery together three years ago and still going strong.

Alec was the first to speak to Michael, I mean, after all, that is his father. Michael squeezed his hand answer smiled. "AL, my baby boy I'm so sorry for ruining your night with Magnus. Are you okay?"

Alec scoffed.

"Dad you didn't ruin anything. Magnus and the pack had to practice for the talent show coming up in the extra two weeks and they had to make some changes. I was working with Lydia when I got the call. Now stop worrying about that. How are you feeling?"

Michael patted his hand. "I'm fine sweetheart. Tell me what are you doing for the talent show? Have you thought of anything?"

Alec shook his head not believing his father wanting to talk about this right now. "No, I mean me and Lydia and two other girls are thinking about playing a cover of something and I pray the keyboard or something."

"Which I tell him to sing, but he denied me and he won't change his mind." Lydia jumped in a said.

Michael smiled at her gesturing for her to join them. He took her hand and held it tightly. "Alec I want the world to hear how beautiful your voice is. I know you don't want to be famous for that, but you should play music as a hobby while you pursue your dreams as a graphic designer. Please do this for me. And Lydia you make sure he is taking care of. I know Magnus will no doubt help with that, but I need you to promise you would keep him going. He will need all the support he can get and I want you to be happy as well. I bought you a townhouse in Manhattan, so you won't have to stay with your mother anymore. You can move in whenever you want to, I left you something in the kitchen. Sean will give you the keys to your new house. I know you've had a rough childhood, but I hope this can push you in the right direction of becoming who you want to be."

Lydia hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "Thank you so much, Pops. I'm going to miss you so much, but I promise to make you proud. I'll take care of Alexander don't worry." Lydia giggled when Alec hit her on the back of the head. "I love you Pops." She left the room to give them some privacy.

Michael looked into Alec's eyes and smiled brightly. "Hey, you're going to be just fine. I want you to be happy Allie, don't ever give up your dreams. Always move forward, never backward. Magnus will take care of you now. I see the way he looks at you when you aren't looking. He's so in love with you it makes me and Sean jealous. Always stay true to yourself, never let anyone break you. I know it will take you some time to fully except my death, but don't worry my son. I will watch over you and when you have children I will watch him over them as well. Listen when I'm gone, I want you to take over the company with Magnus and if you want you can hire your pack members as well. My only request is that Sean will be the main producer of the company. I know you both may need some time, but I want you'll to remain a family. Even when he gets a new boyfriend, you will support each other no matter what."

Alec couldn't think straight. His mind was all over the place. "I will comply with all of your requests, I won't let you down dad. I love you so much."

"I love you too, now get out of here and let me have some alone time with Sean. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise I won't leave without saying goodbye. Go be with Magnus for the night, you don't have to speak about anything until you're ready. He'll take care of you. He'll know just what you need. I love you, dork. Be safe on the way home."

"I love you too dad." Alec left the hospital with Lydia and Sophia. He dropped them off first, then made his way to Magnus.   
*****

Alec pulled in front of Magnus' brownstone in Manhattan and parked. He took a few minutes to get himself together before he made went into the house. He wasn't ready to tell the pack his father was dying, he didn't need them hovering over him. At least not right now. He just wanted to be wrapped in Magnus' arms especially when his heat is due. He could already feel his palms sweating, and his skin prickling all over.

He sighed getting out the car. He locked his car doors and made his way up the steps. Ringing the doorbell, Magnus' voiced sounded so heavenly even when he was being a twat.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! I'M BUSY!"

Alec chuckled and shook his head. Besides Michael and Lydia, Magnus was the only one to make him smile when his world is falling apart.

"Well excuse me for wanting to spend my evening with my love. I'll just go now, of course, my heat is starting. I'll make it home, sorry to bother you." Alec teased. He heard Magnus gasp and commotion on the inside of the house. Alec smiled and started walking away.

The door swung open just as he was taking a step down the steps. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist, he was pulled into his Alphas chest and wrapped in the sweet aroma of sandalwood. He giggled when Magnus picked him up bridal style and carried him into the house.

"You will do no such thing! If you ever say something like that again I will punish you." Magnus whispers in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe as he walked past the pack. Magnus's room was on the first floor so they didn't have to go too far. Magnus' room was freaking huge, bigger than Alec's of her was honest. He had a huge king-sized bed sitting in the middle of the room, with a couch at the end of the bed. Two bedside tables, dressers, a vanity table, 50in' TV on the wall across from the bed. Over the window, he had two more couches with a coffee table. All he was missing was a kitchen. The walls are painted purple, the bedspread is grey and purple, the couches are grey, the dressers are black. The room matched perfectly.

Magnus laid Alec down on the bed gently then rushed out the room. Alec was confused at that, but when Magnus came back holding water bottles, he understood then. He placed them on his side of the bed and climbed on the bed taking Alec's shoes and socks off. Next came his pants but leaving Alec's boxers on. Alec helped him with his shirt tossing it on the floor.

"You're wearing too many clothes for me. Off. Now." Alec demanded.

Magnus chuckled getting up from the bed undressing slowly. Teasing Alec as he unbuttoned his silk shirt. Alec has seen Magnus shirtless before and he almost came in his pants at the sight of his Alphas abs. Like how the fuck is ripped like that? Magnus threw his shirt on the floor, then moved to his skinny jeans and took them off with one swift movement. Magnus stood there in all his glory.

His Alpha cock at attention, ready to enter Alec's tight hole. Alec's eyes flickered from Magnus' cock, abs, and eyes. His mouth watered wanting to taste his Alpha's precum. Magnus climbed back on the bed cupping Alec's face. Alec let out a small gasp, hands fluttering at Magnus' sides. Alec leaned closer,  arms wrapping around Magnus' waist deepening the kiss.

Alec burying his face in Magnus' neck, inhaling his Alpha's warm soothing scent. He sucked on the skin and Magnus shuddered at the sensation of Alec's lips and tongue on his neck. He moaned, moving his hands down Alec's chest and abs. He pulled back as he reached the band of Alec's briefs looking into Alec's eyes for permission. Alec nodded. Magnus sat back on his calfs pulling off his mate's boxers.

Alec gasped when the cool air hit his straining cock. Omegas are known to have smaller dicks than an Alpha and beta but Alec was no regular Omega. No his cock was around 8in' and Magnus couldn't be happier. They can explore switching positions every once and a while.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Magnus asked.

"I'm sure," Alec said firmly.

"We'd be bonded. Bonded for life. You'd be stuck with me."

Alec giggled. "Magnus, I've been in love with you since middle school. I'm perfectly happy being with you for the rest of my life."

Magnus leaned forward to kiss him again. Sweet and chaste, tilting his head down slightly to capture Alec's lips fully. Alec kissed back earnestly, arms wrapped around Magnus' waist tightly, and one hand moving to squeeze Magnus' ass. The Alpha moaned started grinding his hips coming into contact with Alec's cock. Alec moaned loudly at the sensation and then it started.

He felt hot, making him groan and moved closers to his Alpha, shivering. His assistant felt slick and open, his body ready to be taken and claimed. Alec moaned softly as he felt Magnus' hands rub his sides.

Magnus shifted slightly, groaning under his breath as he smelt his Omegas slick in the air. It surrounded the whole room. Magnus was hard as a rock, his cocktail twitching against Alec's thighs. Alec gasped as he felt how hard his Alpha was.

"Keep your promise" Alec panted, giving him a breathless grin. "Fuck me already!"

His pupils were dilated. His heat was definitely getting worse. The scent of his slick got stronger and Magnus moaned as Alec began grinding his cocktail with Magnus'.

"Please....." Alec whimpered. "I need you now Alpha."

Magnus pushed Alec back gentle. The sight of Alec like this knocked the breath from Magnus' lungs. Alexander was beautiful. His milky skin dampened with sweat, his broad chest rising and falling with fast breaths, his pink nibbles perked against the cool air. His long legs parted for Magnus, knees bent quivering thighs and dripping slick exposing his leaking hole.

"Magnus! Fuck me." Alec screamed.

"Shh, it's okay baby, I got you," Magnus said softly. Magnus' hand travel dates down Alec's body, hands curled around his thighs as he pulled Alec down so he could taste his wonderful Omega. His tongue entered Alec slowly. Alec's eyes rolled back loving how his Alpha's tongue is deep inside him making him even hotter. Magnus slid his fingers into Alec's sensitive hole. They slid in almost immediately, Alec gasped sharply as two fingers hit his sweet spot, he moaned louder.

Magnus bent up to kiss Alec's chest, scissoring inside his ass, stretching him open and licking his nipples. Sending Shockwave of pleasure to Magnus' dick.  Alec was a trembling mess underneath him, needy whimpers and breathy gasps of Magnus' name spilling from his lips. His hips rocked into Magnus' fingers, hands pulling the sheets on both sides of him.   
Tension coiled tightly in Alec's stomach. "A...aaah... Magnus please...."

Magnus gently withdrew his fingers, placing his large hands on Alec's hips, positioning himself carefully over the Omegas body. Alec whimpered in anticipation, trembling under Magnus's grip.

The thick, weeping head of Magnus's cocktail pressed against Alec's slick hole. Alec threw his head back as Magnus slid into him. It hurt like a bitch as his alpha cock stretched him open, but Magnus was gentle as he continued pushing inside him.

Magnus groaned loudly, forcing his hips to keep a slow, steady pace as he filled his Omegas tight, slick heat. Alec was tight and Magnus couldn't even express how good Alec felt around him. He was hot and perfect clenching around Magnus' cock. Alec was making the most beautiful and needy noise Magnus has ever heard.

Magnus was fully inside him, balls pressed against Alec's bare ass. The head of his cock pressed close to Alec's sweet spot. Magnus paused to let Alec adjust.

Alec could barely breathe. Magnus was fucking huge and splitting Alec open. "Move baby." Alec panted, giving Magnus the go ahead.

Magnus pulled his hips back, then began thrusting into Alec deep and slow. He kept up a rhythm until Alec screamed "harder."

Alec clawed at Magnus' back as Magnus pounder into him. Alec arched his back, trying to get Magnus deeper inside him. When Magnus hit his prostate repeated Alec screamed out.

"Yes, yes, ah right there, FUCK MAGNUS! YES!"  Magnus was glad his room was sound proof or the neighbors and pack members would be banging on the walls asking them to shut up. But Magnus loved his Omegas sounds.

Their lips met, Magnus' tongue slipping between Alec's lips as Magnus slowed down a bit. Alec felt hot pleasure welling up inside him. "Magnus, I'm going to come"

"Wait for my knot baby."

Magnus thrust harder and faster. Alec was so close, so fucking close and needed to release. Magnus let out a primal growl loud and love breathless, grinding his hips forward. Alec's body was burning with pleasure, his rim stretched wider with each thrust until Magnus' knot was growing steadily enough to make a slick popping noise with every thrust in and out.

"Mag....nus...Alpha PLEASE!!" Magnus threw one of Alec's legs over his shoulder changing the angle, Alec screamed out throwing his head back against the sheets violently. Magnus threw Alec's other legal over his shoulder and that's all it took for Alec to shoot his come all over the place.

The bed rocked as Magnus thrusts became rough. He practically roared as his cock slammed into Alec, back arching and throwing his shoulders back as he came, spilling his seed inside his beautiful Omega. His knot connected locking their bodies together. Magnus' hips were still moved in unconscious circles, ignoring the smeared cumulative on his lower abs. He leaned down brushing his lips against Alec's.

Magnus bends down to kiss his collarbone. Alec's skin tingled under his touch and Magnus trailed higher. Magnus bit down sinking his teeth into Alec's skin marking him. Alec hissed, gasping loudly at the sharp pain. The pain melted away into an intense wave of pleasure. His eyes rolled back, lips parting soundlessly.  
   
Magnus released him from the bite licking the bite so it will heal faster. Alec's eyes snapped open as the bond mark flared and their bond ignited. Suddenly he could feel Magnus everywhere. He could feel warmth and love pulsing between them. He felt the amount of love Magnus held for him, along with devotion and trust. And by the way Magnus was looking at Alec, he felt the same thing.

Their new bond was intense, more intense than most. After all, they couldn't control it yet, their minds mingling as they felt the presence of the other inside one another.

Once Magnus' knot deflated, he withdrew from Alec slowly. Alec hissed a bit and felt empty when Magnus withdrew from him. His eyes got heavy, sleep was calling his name. Magnus made Alec drink some water before he could sleep.

"Come on darling, I need you to drink some more, please. You burnt out a lot of energy."

Alec rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

Magnus smirked kissing his lips softly. "We should probably shower before going to bed. We're sticky and sweaty. Do you think you could hold stay up for a bit longer while I wash you up?"

Alec whined, not wanting to shower, but he knew Magnus was right. His body was spent after their lovemaking, and not to mention the mating bite. It was so strong that it made you fall asleep quickly. But Magnus was making him fight against it so they could shower. His eyes were closed as he felt Magnus carry him to his bathroom.

The water was warm as Magnus held him under it, massaging his lower back so he won't feel as sore in the morning. He washed himself and Alec quickly wrapping towels around both of their waists. Magnus laid Alec on the couch while he changed his sheets, cleaning up their mess.

Not wanting to wake Alec so he could change his clothes. He laid Alec on the bed naked and snuggled behind him. Magnus fell asleep with a smile on his face as he held his mate in his arms.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.

Since their bonding three nights ago. Magnus has been washed over with sadness and depression on top of that Alec has been closing himself off again after he promised he wouldn't. He's been in a daze whenever they would see each other. Alec would say that he was fine, but Magnus knew he was lying. He could feel everything Alec was feeling. If Magnus asked what was going on, but Alec would ignore him like he wasn't even talking to him. That hurt a lot. Magnus was doing everything in his power to make Alec happy, but nothing worked.

Hell, he even tried asking Lydia, but she was in the same state as Alec, but minor. Alec would leave school early, and Simon even told him that he hasn't been to work for four days now. He asked Sophia what was going on, she smiled sadly and told him to give him sometimes. But time for what? What the hell is going on with his mate? He hated feeling like a hole has been punched through his heart. It was killing him.

It was now Thursday and Magnus was still getting no answers from Alec. He knew Alec didn't regret being mated. What he didn't know is why he was getting this numbing feeling today. He called Alec, but no response. He tried Michael, still nothing. Magnus was getting sick of this. Even the pack noticed how distant Alec has gotten and would ask if everything was okay between them. Magnus would tell them the truth. He didn't know. They stopped by Alec's house but got no answer. The receptionist said they haven't been home for a week now.

So where the hell was Alec going to get ready for school? Magnus asked John if he knew where Lydia stayed, that was a weird conversation. But after Magnus explained that Alec has been acting distant, John agreed and said Lydia was acting the same way. So whatever is going on, it must be huge if both of them are acting this way.

They drove to Lydia's apartment. John knocked on the door and Lydia's mother answer looking distraught. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you this evening ma'am but I'm   
John Monteverde Lydia's mate. This is Magnus Bane Alec's mate and pack members." She shook all their hands.

"Nice to meet you'll I'm Candace."

"We were wondering if she was here."

"No, I'm sorry. She's no longer stays here. She moved out two days ago." Candace says sadly.

The group groans in frustration.

"Do you know where she moved to?" Magnus asked.

"No, a and she didn't want to tell me. She wants nothing to do with me. I don't blame her, I've always treated her terribly. Michael was the one to raise her when she would run away months at a time."

"Where is Michael? I've tried to hold of him, but he isn't answering the phone." Magnus says. Candace looks at him with sad eyes, like there's a secret he doesn't know.

"Is something wrong with Michael or something? Why are you looking at me like that?

She shakes her sad stiffly. "I'm sorry, but I must go. Give Lydia my best when you see her. Have a good night." She hurries inside closing the door in their faces.

Magnus let's out a frustrated growl. He hates being kept in the dark especially when it comes to his mate. They leave the house, but Magnus doesn't go with them he needs to calm down. He knows Alec can feel his anger, waves of guilt shot through him but he's not understanding what Alec is guilty about.

Magnus runs, then turns into a large black wolf with red eyes. He runs and runs until his anger is all out. He ends up in a forest just outside of New York,  the same place Magnus took Alec in a date at. But it was interrupted by their pack members. They raced all day, and it was one of the happiest moments they shared together.

So why was Alec being this cold to him?

******

Alec has been in spite much pain these last few days. His father was on the brink of death, and he couldn't handle any of it. On top of that, the more he stays away from his Alpha, the more their bond thumbs with pain. Alec knew he should at least explain what's going on, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Every time he would get the courage to tell Magnus, the words get stuck in his throat.

The look on his lover's face kills him every time Alec would lie saying he was fine, knowing full well he isn't. Alec just needs this time with his father and no one else. He wants to spend every minute with him. He's been sleeping in the hospital for five days now, and he would wake up with morning sickness but would brush it off.

Michael, however, heard him puking his heart out in the bathroom and asked him if he was alright. Alec smiled sadly and nodded, but Michael knew better than to believe his son.

"Come here, Alexander," Michael says in a weak voice.

Alec walks closers to his father standing over him.

Michael smiles as he catches a whiff of his son's scent mixed with something else. "You're mated now? Oh, I'm so proud of you. I know you and Magnus will be happy together, also amazing parents."

Alec grimaced making Michael chuckle.

"You didn't use protection when you were in heat did you?"

"No, I didn't think it was important. He's my alpha after all, and I didn't think I would get pregnant my first time. I'm not pregnant right?" Alec looked scared hearing he might be pregnant.  He couldn't handle that, along with losing his father.

Michael chuckled, but it turned into a hurtful cough. Alec grabbed his father some water and helped him drink it. Michael settled after that.  Alec was scared shitless his father could go any moment now.

"When an Omega is pregnant, their scent is sweeter and you my boy smell like a basket of candy. Congratulations AL. I know you're scared, but you have a family to help you with this. Magnus is going to be ecstatic. I'm going to be a grandfather. Oh, I'm so happy, you have no idea how much this means to me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Allie. Never forget that. I love you so much, and I will be watching over you and your child. You're going to have some beautiful pups Alec, make sure you get checked out. Catarina would be delighted to examine you."

Alec placed a hand on his stomach and smiled. A life was growing inside of him. A life him and Magnus created together, he would tell Magnus later tonight.

"I love you, dad. Do you want me to ask Cat to examine me now so you could see it?"

Michael grinned widely. "I would love to see my grandchild AL. Send Sean in would you, and make sure you eat something. You haven't touched any food in days, and that's not healthy now that you're pregnant."

"I will Pops! I'll sneak you in some ice cream." Alec winked at his father.

"Make sure it's chocolate," Michael said weakly. Alec kissed his father's forehead before he left the room.

*****

Alec wanted to experience this information with his father so he asked Dr. Loss if she could examine him in his father's room. She smiled and nodded. "I can make that happen for you sweetheart. But first let me check your vitals, and blood work."

  
She congratulated him on becoming a father then had a nurse wheel in another bed so she could check out the baby growing inside Alec. She bought in the Ultrasound machine and placed it so Michael could see the screen. Lydia joined them before as Alec got comfortable on the bed. She ran over to Alec's side grabbing his hand tightly.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with him? Please tell me nothing is wrong, I don't think I'm mentally prepared to lose Alec too." She began to shed tears. Alexander not seeing his best friend cry, he pulled her into his arms whispering that he was fine, he was just pregnant. Her head shot up as she stared at him with huge blue eyes.

"Your pregnant and you didn't tell me?!" She whispered screamed. He rolled his eyes and gave her a 'really bitch' look.

"As if I knew you, idiot! Dad told me I was when he heard me puking my lungs out. Now shut up so we can see if I'm really about to be a parent."

She slapped his thigh hard as a warning. "Keep something like this from me again and I will end you," She threatened. "Also I'm the Godmother no matter what. I'm claiming that title."

Everyone laughed, including Michael but it was more like a cough.

Dr. Loss poured some cool gel on Alec's stomach, then began moving the scanner around Alec's stomach. Michael's eyes were glued to the screen as the fetuses became clear.

"How many do you see?" Dr. Loss asked.

"I see two." Michael answered with a weak smile on his face.

"I see two as well, but I need to look around during to make sure it's no more than two," Catarina said.

"More than two? Cat please don't make jokes." Alec said seriously.

"Let me look."

She zoomed in a bit. "See there's a good view of one. Heartbeat ticking away beautifully." She took pictures of it. "Wait, I see two heartbeats there."

"So his having triplets?" Michael asked.

"I'm not sure just yet." She answered. "I can see a flutter on the left as well. Heartbeats are strong which is good. I see more than two here also." She took more pictures of the babies.

"I thought babies would be the site of a grain of rice, they look bigger than that," Lydia says looking at Catarina.

"Yes, but we are supernatural creatures, so pregnancy fetuses growth rate is rapid. Alec may only be a week but the babies growth is four weeks now and will continue to grow each week. A normal mundane pregnancy would be for nine months. But like I said we are supernatural creatures so Alec would delivery these babies for 6 months and they will.be healthy. But only if he takes care of himself, and eats healthy exercise daily." Catarina explained.

Alec was stuck on the part he was pregnant with four pups and only 19 years old. What was he going to do about college? He probably could take courses online, but he wanted to experience the college life. Well, he would have to give that up and stay at home to raise his children until they were old enough to be placed in daycare.

He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Sean call his name until Lydia shook his shoulder. He jumped as he was boroughs back to the present. Everyone looked worried that he might pass out any moment. He shook his head clear of the fuzziness and smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Loss, would it be alright if I take these pictures with me?" He asked hesitantly. She smiled brightly. "I printed four different set of the pictures for you, Lydia, Sean and the pups father. Of course, you can take them sweets."

She kissed his forehead and left the room.  Alec wiped his stomach off and stared at the pictures. His emotions were all over the place, he didn't know if he wanted to be happy, sad, scared, depressed, or heartbroken. His father's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Michael was reaching out to him. Alec grabbed his hand tightly as he moved to sit in the chair beside his bed.

"I'm so happy for you Allie. You're going to be an amazing father and I wish I could be there when they are born, but my time has come. Thank you for sharing this special moment with me. I'm glad I was here for your first ultrasound. Please take care of yourself my darling. I love you so much. Never forget how strong you are." With that, Michael took his last breath, and his hand gave out in Alec's grip.

Alec was in shock. "Dad," Alec said, but Michael made no movement. "DAD!" Alec screamed as Catarina rushed into the room when the alerts went off inside the hospital.

Sean grabbed Alec holding him tightly. Alec heart broken into a million pieces right then and there. Catarina turned off the machines and called time of death. The nurses and Doctors walked out the room, giving the family some time to themselves. Alec felt as if he was going to pass out. He had to hold it together like his father wanted him to, but it was too damn hard. Alec walked over to his father and kissed his forehead that was still warm.

"I love you, dad, always and forever. Thank you so much for taking care of me." He said his goodbyes and backed away for Lydia and Sean to say there's.   
   
Michael didn't want a funeral. He said there were too many fake people in this world and he didn't want them there crying fake tears as if they knew him. He wanted to be cream mated, and he wanted them to spread his ashes in the oceans of Hawaii where he taught Alec and Lydia how to surf.

Alec, Lydia, and Sean made plans to flew there next weekend after their performance. He could miss any more days of school if he did he wouldn't be able to graduate. Alec took a deep as a nurse wheeled his father's body to the morgue for processing.

Sean hugged Alec tightly. "Do you want to come with me tonight? You don't have to be Alone AL."

Alec shook his head no. "I'm going to stay with Magnus tonight. I have to explain why I've been distant. I'll be okay eventually."

"Okay, call me if you need anything okay? And I mean anything. We're family, you're my son as well. Even if you're a pain in the ass sometimes, I still love you."

Alec pushed Sean playfully. "I love you too Sean, and thank you for making my father happy, and for taking the responsibility as a stepfather. I never told you how much I appreciate everything you've done for and I'm sorry for that."

Sean chuckled and shook his head. "I knew what I signed up for 6 years ago."

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Alec made it to Magnus' house and opened the door. He was greeted by his pack members asking him if he was okay, but he was too numb to even speak. He just shook his head and headed straight to his Alphas room. But what he saw broke his heart even more. Camille had he lips on his Alpha. Magnus pushed her away about to yell at her but froze when he saw Alec with a hurt expression.

Alec laughed darkly. "Of all days you pick today to cheat on me with the school's slut! My day just can't get any worse could it?"

Magnus rushed to his side trying to explain, but Alec didn't want to hear it. "Alexander I swear I would never betray you like that. I would never cheat on you ever! Please believe me, she kissed me, not the other way around and I pushed her away." Magnus tried to touch him, but Alec took a step back shaking his head.

Magnus felt the pain coming from his omega but it was ten times worse. With a shaky hand, Alec reached into his pocket pulling out the ultrasound pictures. He slammed them into Magnus' chest with so much force Magnus hissed in pain.

"Congratulations Magnus your a father, but after tonight I want nothing to do with you. We're done, you can go back to your tramp." Alec rushed out the house with tears in his eyes. Magnus was rushing after him calling his name, but Alec didn't look back. He got in his car and speed away with Magnus running after him but he couldn't keep up with the car. Alec drove to Sean's house and cried on his shoulder all night.

He lost his father, he found out he was pregnant, and now his Alpha cheated on him with a slut. Alec was in so much pain, it numbed his ability to feel anything else

[ ](https://weheartit.com/entry/295630725)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Arthur-Suicide

"Fuck!" Magnus shouted as his boyfriend's car speed away. He tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. Alec had broken up with him over a misunderstanding and he wasn't even at fault. Magnus looked at the pictures in his hand. He unfolded them and began to cry. He was about to be a father and thanks to Camille he might never see his children. The thought made him severely angry. He made his way back to his house on a mission to end Camille's life.

His pack was looking at him with sad eyes. They saw the whole thing and felt so bad for their Alpha. He lost the love of his life, and his children tonight. But they were determined to help him fix this. He entered his room, Camille sat on his bed with an evil smile on her face.

"So I hear your back on the market, that's great because I know I can satisfy your needs better than a worthless Omega." She spat out. Magnus growled dangerously. His eyes glowed Alpha red as he made his way towards her. She jumped up trying to make a quick escape but Magnus was faster. He grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air. She began gasping for air, he didn't let up any shape or form. He brings her closer to whisper in her ear.

"You know the punishment when you intervene between an Alpha and his mate is dead and since I'm the high Alpha in all of New York I can kill whoever the fuck I want and you Camille have lived your last days on this earth. I've had enough of your bullshit, racism, and rude remarks. Not only did you kiss an Alpha that was taken, but you also hurt the father of my pups. There is no coming back from that, but don't worry Sebastian will be joining you in a hell soon enough."

She looked at him with wide eyes full of fear, she tried to speak but couldn't say a thing as Magnus ripped her throat out with one hand. Blood splattered everywhere and Magnus didn't give two fucks about it. She's been planning to come between him and Alec for some months now and tonight her plan succeeded. But not if he could help it. He will burn New York to the ground to get his mate back.

Magnus tried to reach Alec through their bond but it was no use. Alec shut his emotions off from him and Magnus knew that wasn't a good sign. A pregnant Omega needs to be with their Alpha in order to have a smooth pregnancy. They need the alphas scent to calm the babies so they could sleep, but from the bags, under Alec's eyes, Magnus could tell that he hasn't slept in a while. He looked thinner than he should've been. That concerned Magnus the most, his omega hasn't been eating or taking care of himself.

But Magnus was still lost as to what's been going on with his mate. He was broken out of his thoughts by his pack members strolling into the room. They examined the scene in front of them and looked at him with hard eyes. Waiting for orders.

"What do you need Alpha?" Jace his second in command asked.

"Find Sebastian, I know he's in this as well. I will not tolerate disrespect anymore. I've tried to dial it back a notch, and let too many things slide. Not anymore, they have hurt my love too many times. Enough is enough. Anyone that disrespects you or any Omega you have my permission to kick their asses. Izzy, I need you to try to find Alec, he may not answer the phone for any of us, but I need to make sure he and the babies are okay. I don't want him to have a miscarriage this early from the stress and pain. Please." His voice cracked talking about his pups losing their lives over a misunderstanding." Please find him.." He wiped the tears in his eyes. "Clary, and  Simon I need you to finish the transitions for our performance on Monday. Also, Simon, since you work with both Lydia and Alec, see if you could get them to open up to you. Lydia may slap the shit out of you, but at least it's something. I don't want to follow them, but I need to know that Alec is protected at all costs until I can speak to him on Monday. He can't ignore me at school, I won't allow that to happen. Oh and I need cleaning supplies for the blood and a body bag to drop this body off at the morgue to be burnt and thrown away."

The pack got to work after Magnus gave each of them a task to complete. Jace helped Magnus clean the blood off his floor and walls. Magnus was hurting bad, and Jace could sense it in the atmosphere. Magnus' alpha pheromones were releasing of their own accord. He had no control over them when he was heartbroken. His pack just had to deal with their Alphas emotions until he got himself together, but losing Alec tonight after spending days searching for him took a toll out of him.

The blood was completely gone thanks to the chemicals his best friend Ragnor supplied him a few years ago. Magnus was fully stocked with bottles of the mixture, body bags, gloves, goggles, face masks, etcetera. No one ever questioned an Alpha's motives. If they killed someone, it must have been serious. Camille needed to be killed and so does Sebastian. They've gotten away with too much, but not anymore. Magnus made sure of that.

Magnus drove to the morgue and dropped Camille's body off. He would call her parents and tell her that he killed her, but they don't care about her either. She was rude and disrespectful towards them, eventually, they got sick of her and tossed her out on the street. She's been living with Sebastian ever since then, but when he gets a hold of Sebastian, he will make sure his body is scattered all over New York.

He made it back to the house and poured him a shot of whiskey and down it. It burned as it went down, but that didn't stop him from taking another shot. As he was pouring his third glass Jace came in with the news of Sebastian and by the looks on his face, he knows it isn't good.

"Out with it Jace."

Jace flinched at the Alpha tone but pulled himself together.

"Word got around of what Camille has done, and Sebastian was seen buying a ticket at the airport. He boarded a plane to London not too long ago. What's next?" Jace asked hesitantly.

Magnus growled. So, the coward decided to run. No matter Magnus has contacts in London. His friend William should be able to find this asshole and ship him back to the states. You don't get to run after what he's done and every wolf knows it. If an Alpha put death threats on your head, then you're finished. If someone spots you, they would take you back to get your punishment and leave with a hefty reward.

"Don't worry about it, Jace. I'll take care of it. Try to get some sleep, we need to practice tomorrow and I need you'll in tip-top shape. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay after I talk to Alec on Monday. You did a great job tonight. Thank you, buddy."

Jace nodded muttering 'You're welcome' and leaving the room.

Not wanting to be disturbed he closed his door and locked it. He cried all night while looking at the pictures of his children's ultrasounds.

*****

Alec sat on the roof of his penthouse with a guitar and his songbook. He still needed to come up with a song to perform on Monday morning and it's now Saturday afternoon. He spent most of the night crying on Sean's shoulder, but he didn't want to lay all his problems on Sean. He needed to be strong like his father asked him to be. He also needed to be strong for his pups inside of him.

He picked up his guitar and started playing the cords that popped into his head. Once he got a flow he couldn't stop. He poured his heart and soul into the lyrics. Once he was done he texed Lydia, Helen, Aline and one of his father's guitarist to help with the melody and background vocals to meet him at his house to rehearse.

His stomach growled notifying him that his babies needed food. Not wanting anything heavy, Alec ordered chicken noodle soup with crackers from Takis. They said it would take 10 minutes, so he took the time to shower. He hasn't showered in three days and he was beginning to smell. Alec was hit with an intense wave of Sorrow. He missed Magnus like crazy, and so does his pups, but Alec needed this time to figure things out. He's still hurt him badly by kissing Camille. She shouldn't be at his house in the freaking first place.

Magnus shouldn't have let her in! Did she and Magnus sleep together? Did they date? Why didn't Magnus tell him anything? Well, he couldn't fault him at that, because he's been keeping things to himself as well, but Alec told Magnus about his past relationships which were none. Because he didn't trust people, Magnus is his first of many and  Magnus never shared his past with Alec. Alec was frustrated with Magnus not telling him the truth. Shaking his head from the thoughts, Alec washed his hair and body quickly and got dressed just in time for his food to be delivered.

Alec checked the security camera in the elevator before letting the delivery man up because Magnus and his pack have been stopping for every two hours and honestly it's getting on his nerves. It was probably the pregnancy hormones. He paid for his soup and sat on the couch to eat comfortably. He popped in his Yu-Gi-Oh DVD's and binge watched season 1 until his friends get there. Lydia has a key, so he wouldn't have to get up to answer the door.

An hour later Alec Lydia walked into the living room with four other people following behind her.

"Hey AL, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just wanting to get this performance over so could get our diploma and get on with our lives. I'm thinking about staying in Hawaii for the rest of the school year. My grades are perfect, and we graduate in four weeks. I'm just tired Lyds. But I need time to heal and I can't do it here surrounded by all the things that remind me of what used to be. But enough about that, let's get to work. I set up the instruments in the Music Studio. Come on then."

"Hey Raph, thanks for coming on short notice. I really appreciate it."

Raphael scoffed. "Shut up Alec, you're practically family, but I won't go into details about that just yet. Now show me the song we are playing."

Alec passed out the sheet music and waited for their reactions. It was silent for a moment, but Aline broke it by squealing in delight. She hugged Alec tightly them apologized for being too enthusiastic. "Are you going to sing? This song is amazing! I just hope I won't break down and cry. It has a lot of emotion in the lyrics, are you sure you're going to be able to perform it?" She was concerned about Alec's mental state, and Alec couldn't blame her, but he made a promise to his father he would do this and there was no backing out now.

"Yes, I can do it. I might cry, but it's worth it. This person needs to know how badly he hurt me, and there's no turning back now." He said firmly.

The other nodded and began rehearsing the song.

*****  
[MONDAY!!! PERFORMANCE DAY!!]

Magnus stood outside waiting for Alec's or Lydia's car to arrive but they never came. This was the only time Magnus could speak to Alec only and not cause a scene, but he didn't show up. Magnus sighed walking into the school. Eyes were on him, but he didn't care, he just needed to explain to his mate what he saw was a misunderstanding. He would never do anything to hurt him.

Magnus saw a flash of blonde and he ran towards it. He knew that short female anywhere. Jace and Izzy joined him as he approached Lydia. She looked up from her locker and walked up to Magnus with fire in her eyes.

"You cheating son of a bitch! I know it was wrong for Alec shutting you out for a week, but he had a good reason. But were you that lonely you had to cheat on him when he needed you the most?! I should break chop your balls off right here and now! Didn't I say don't hurt him? Watch your back, Magnus Bane, you hurt the wrong Omega. But don't worry, after today you will never see Alec again, cause you clearly don't care about him." She spat.

Wait, what the hell did she mean about that? "Lydia I didn't do anything wrong! She set me up! She heard when Alec came into the house, I was just on my way to find him when she showed up begging to for me to let her back in the pack. I turned her down and when she heard the door open she rushed forward and kissed me. I pushed her off and was about kill her right then and there but Alec showed up. I'm not that kind of a man. Alexander is the only one I want and needs no one else. Hell, I spent a week searching for him all over New York. I even asked John to help me look for him or even you! I was so desperate I went to your house to find you, but your mother said you moved out! I  tried calling Michael and Sean but got no answer. Hell, I even begged Sophia and nothing! I've been in agony for a week straight. Do you know how it feels when your mate is hurting and can't be there to console them? It's the worst feeling in the world so don't you dare say I don't care about him because I was about to burn down New York to find him! And what the fuck do you mean I won't see him again after today?"

Lydia looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. She couldn't believe her best friend was so stupid. If he would've just talked to Magnus instead of thinking he was cheating on him-he would be somewhat okay. Now she has to do something drastic to get these two alone in a room together so they could hash things out. Fuck! She thought to herself.

Lydia held the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. After gathering her thoughts, she looked back up to Magnus. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. After the performances meet me at my new house." She wrote down her address and handed it to Magnus. "He will be there to collect his clothes from the other day. He will try to escape so he wouldn't have to speak to you, but you must make him and do it quickly I'd rather not freeze my tits off while I guard the door. I need the rest of you to help me guard the outside because when I say he's going to disappear, I mean it and after finding out who's judging the performances, he wants to leave right now."

"Wait, who are the judges?" Jace cut in.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Your parents are, and after they hear Alec's last name what do you think they're going to do? It's not a lot of Wayland's in New York, and he doesn't need any more stress than he already is."

Magnus groans and bangs his head on Lydia's locker. That's the one thing he doesn't want. Dammit Camille, you just had to be a bitch. Didn't you? Magnus wanted to kill her again but do it slowly this time. Lydia grabbed Magnus before he could bang his head on the locker. "Magnus don't worry, Aline and Helen are with him making sure he doesn't stress too much and feeding him. He doesn't have an appetite, and he's restless but stubborn. He needs his Alpha and he knows it but doesn't care. It's like he needs the pain to keep going, but it isn't good for him. After everything he's gone through this week, his mind isn't all the way there anymore. So I need you to break that barrier Magnus and get my best friend back happy."

Magnus nodded in agreement. "What happened last week? Please tell me, Lydia, I hate not knowing."

Lydia shook her head wiping the tears forming in her eyes. "You'll find out soon enough. Now we must go, we don't want to be late." She hugged him and walked off to find her idiotic best friend.

*****

Magnus, Jace, and Izzy cursed after hearing who the judges were. Even if they win and got the deal, they could easily turn it down. They aren't going to school for music. Magnus and Izzy are there for Fashion, and Jace wants to be an actor. They just know how to play instruments, but they weren't that good, it's supposed to be for fun anyway. A way to say goodbye to the senior class and wish them the best as they start their new journey.

The auditorium was filled with the entire student body, teachers, and parents that came out to support their children. The judges were sat in the middle on some stage looking thing. There were two big projector screens on each side of the stage so everyone could see. It looked like they were at a Beyoncé concert with those damn screens.

Many students have performed while they were taking to Lydia. But after Lydia told Magnus that his pregnant mate has been stressing for some days, he didn't want to do the stupid performance. No, he wanted to check on his love, and make sure the babies are alright. But as he began walking off the stage to find his mate, Simon shouted his name saying they were up next.

Magnus cursed under his breath and sighed. "Alright let's get this over with, I need to find Alexander." They set up and the curtains opened, Simon introduced them so the teachers could scratch their names off the list of seniors that has performed. After getting the go-ahead from the principal to proceed, they started playing the melody they've been working on for a month now.

Their performance got the crowd hyped up. They sang every word along with them. It was fun if Magnus was honest, but his mind kept reeling back to Alec. He needed to make this right. As they came to a close Magnus was hit with a wave of nausea. Meaning Alec was throwing up somewhere. Dammit, he thought to himself. He could feel that Alec wasn't doing too good and needed his Alpha to stop the pain he was feeling.

The crowd cheered for them, and they took their leave. Thank goodness the school provided the instruments. If not, the performances would take all day and no one has time for that. Magnus ran backstage to try and find Alec. He sniffed the air, but it's like his omega didn't want him to find him like he was taking scent blockers, and Magnus prayed that wasn't the case. Taking those type of pill could endanger their children. Magnus' mind was going a mile away minute thinking about the worse possible things Alec could do to his children, but he knew Alec wouldn't hurt his kids. Damn it! He just needed to see him and make sure he's okay.

Izzy grabbed his arm pulling him to the side and asking if he was alright. He was on the verge of a panic attack and didn't even know it. He shook his head from the dizziness and confirmed he was just fine. She didn't look convinced, but say anything and Magnus was grateful she didnt press anymore.

"We should go take a seat, Alec's group is up next." She informs him. Magnus nods and walks to the empty seats available. Just as they sat down, Lydia, Helen, Aline, and Raphael walked on the stage. Magnus frowned what the hell was his brother doing here and performing with Alec? Wait! Raphael works at Idris Inc. Duh Magnus! He told you that years ago! But why didn't Raphael give Magnus a heads up he was back in town? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his Omega's voice.

*******

It was time to perform and Alec's emotions were all over the place, he took a deep breath as he walked out on the stage. The people from the labels were the judges and Alec ignored his birth parents after his father passed away last week, he was in no condition to hear their shit and couldn't handle their presence at the moment. He took a deep breath and introduced himself along with his classmates.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I will be performing an original song. This song was written in three hours, apologies if it sucks. I promised my father Michael Wayland before he passed away on Friday, that I would do this so, if I get emotional please forgive me. This song is debated to the person that stepped on my heart and crushed. Please enjoy."

'Awws' could be heard as he stopped speaking into.the mic. Alec looked at Lydia and nodded, the music started playing and he lost himself in the lyrics. He could see Magnus and his pack members sitting in the distance with their hands on their mouths and tears running down their cheeks. Now they knew why he was so distant. He could tell they were hurt from not knowing, but Alec couldn't think about that at the moment. He could hear his classmates whispering about him not being able to sing, he blocked out those negative comments. They were in for a shock of a lifetime.

He grabbed the microphone tightly and begun to sing.

  
It ain't the gun  
It's the man behind the trigger   
Gets blood on his fingers and runs  
It's ain't the lie it's the way that the truth is denied

He looked into Magnus' eyes as he sung the next part of the song so he could understand the pain he's caused Alec by kissing Camille.

But or there is one thing that I'm guilty of   
It's loving and giving when you take too much  
If somebody asked how we died   
Please look them straight in the eyes

He had tears streaming down his face now as he held his stomach. He knew Magnus would understand what he's saying. Alec could see some of his classmate's faces, they all were shocked including his birth parents. No one knew Alec could sing like this except his father, Sean, Lydia, Aline, Helen, and Raphael. He wanted to keep it that way but his father made him promise to let the world hear him sing, and that's exactly what was going to do.

Call it suicide  
Don't fabricate   
Just tell them, baby  
It was suicide   
Don't sugarcoat it, just let them know

Some of the crowd cheered as Alec hit his high notes, and some of them were recording his performance on their phones.

It ain't the knife   
It's the way that you use it   
How you abuse it in fights   
It's ain't about the life   
You feel you were given   
As long as your living in love

Everyone could see that Alec was pouring his heart out to Magnus and he wanted to let him know that Alec gave him his all, and he ruined it by cheating.  They could hear the pain in his voice as well as see the tears streaming down his face. He pounded his chest as he sung the pre-chorus of his song.

But or there is one thing that I'm guilty of   
It's loving and giving when you take too much  
If somebody asked how we died   
Oh, you look them straight in the eyes

Call it suicide  
Don't fabricate   
Just tell them, baby  
It was suicide   
Don't sugarcoat it, just let them know

Alec couldn't look at Magnus or his friends anymore. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the music. His chest still ached, but he knew that he would be okay in the long run with his father looking over him.

You've been killing me softly   
And finally, the pain is too much  
Oh   
 And I'm all out of whiskey  
To soak up the damage you've done  
Oh

It's there is anything I'm guilty or of  
It's loving you too much   
If anybody asked how we died

Call it suicide  
Don't fabricate   
Just tell them, baby  
It was suicide   
Don't sugarcoat it, just let them know.....

Ahhhh,  
Call it suicide  
Oh...  
Don't fabricate   
(No don't fabricate it)  
Just tell them, baby  
It was suicide   
(It was...)  
Don't sugarcoat it, just let them know

Ohhh...baby   
Just let them know  
Ohhh, just...heyy, hey

"Thank you."

Alec bowed and The auditorium erupted into loud cheers, claps, and whistles. Lydia hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go. He didn't mind as he heald her closely and kissed her forehead. He thanked Helen, Aline and Raphael for joining them today, but he needed to get out of there so he can prepare himself for later when he meets Sean to pick up his father's remains.

"You sounded amazing Allie! I'm so proud of you! I asked John to record it so we can watch it together later. I know Michael was smiling watching you do something you love even if you pretend don't like singing. We know the truth." Lydia teased him. He play pushed her muttering "shut up" as they walked to the exit. They didn't need to be there anymore, Alec damn sure didn't want to talk to anyone so he said a quick goodbye to Lydia and made his way to the school parking lot.

He got in his car and drove to Lydia's house to pack up the clothes he left there so he could wash them. Just as he finished zipping up his suitcase the front door opened and entered his Alpha.

"Oh, what the fuck?!"

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is a BADASS BITCH!!

Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Simon, and Clary were all in tears after Alec finished his performance. They watched Lydia hug him tightly and whispered something that made a small smile appear on his face. With all the cheers and clap Magnus couldn't hear what she said to him, but as they walked off the stage she looked back at him singling for him to follow them.

Robert and Maryse were making their way in Alec's direction but Izzy stopped them in their tracks. "What the fuck do you think you're going?"

Maryse lips pursed. "That is no way to speak to your parents Isabelle."

Izzy scoffed. "You're no parents of mine, and you're not talking to my brother go away!"

Robert growled. "We have a right to speak to him, Isabelle. He was taken from us, and we just want to make things right."

Jace pushed Robert backward and he fell against the wall. Robert looked at his son in shock, Maryse, however, slapped Jace across the face. Then Isabelle slapped her back. "You threw him away like he was trash! You only want to talk with him because he inherited a record company that overthrows yours and he has billions in the bank. You don't care about him so stop with your bullshit and go back to the judge's table and finish watching the performances. You're never allowed to speak with him." Jace spat.

Maryse smirked. "If you don't let us speak to him, we will make sure he fails his senior year and make him repeat it over. He will be humiliated like the pathetic Omega he is."

Magnus had enough of people talking about his mate like this. He stepped forward but a flash of blond whipped past him and Maryse flew into the wall with blood dripping down her nose. Everyone looked shocked but recovered when they saw the person who broke Maryse's nose.

Lydia stood there eyes blue signs of danger. She stocked forward and hit Maryse again. Robert tried to grab her but Lydia flipped and kicked him in the jaw. He cried out in pain and spit out a loose tooth Lydia knocked out. Maryse punched Lydia in the side, but that didn't stop her. Lydia did some crazy shit, to where she climbed on Maryse wrapping her legs around her neck and flipped making Maryse land on hard on her back, then twisted her arm breaking the bone in fragments.

Maryse was in so much pain she cried. "Good luck healing that you dumb bitch. You stay put now, I'm not done with you just yet." Lydia kicked Maryse in the ribcage so hard making her fly into the wall.

The commotion of the fight brought the principal and some of the teachers out to see what was going on. They just saw Lydia kick Maryse, but now she was making her way to Robert, a teacher tried to grab Lydia making her angrier. Lydia growled at the teacher dangerously, but the teacher didn't let go.

"Let her go before you end up just like the judge on the floor." John menaced.

The teacher still didn't let go, so Lydia grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back forcefully she snapped his collarbone.

"I don't like being touched. You should know that about Omegas since you're a teacher and all, but after today I'd turn in my credentials. Nighty night." She punched him square in the face he fell unconscious.

"Now where was I? Oh right, Robert, your next what should I break now?" She looked at Izzy. "What you think Iz?"

Izzy smiled evilly. "Honestly I think you should kill him for what they planned on doing to my brother."

Lydia hummed. "Your right, but since I'm not Alpha, I can break his back for now."

The principal stepped forward. "Ms. Brandwell you will do no such thing!"

"Too late," Lydia said as she took off running and planting her foot in Robert's stomach then flipped him over on the breaking his spinal cord. Robert howled out in pain, not able to move if he tried. Since he's a werewolf he will heal, but it will be painfully slow.

Lydia walked back over to Maryse and held her by her collar so she could look at her directly. "Listen to you no good ugly bitch! It's really sad Izzy and Alec are related to you because they are beautiful. You, however, look like the bottle of a scuffed high heel, I'm sure plastic surgery can help you with that. But Listen closely I don't want you to miss what I'm saying, it's really important. If you ever go near Alec I will know. If you send someone to hurt him, I will know. If you so much as lool or breathe in his direction...I WILL KNOW! You see, Alec is my family and I would kill to keep himself. You haven't wanted anything to do with him. Like Jace said, you threw him away like he was a piece of trash and now that you've heard him sing you think you can use him in order to gain money? NEWSFLASH! THE JOKES ON YOU! He doesn't want to become a famous singer and even if he did...." Lydia smirked grimly. "Honey you wouldn't be able to afford him if you put you and your pathetic worth of a husband money together. Also, you have no authority to have Alec held back because you think he belongs to you. Now that Michael has died you want to exploit his weakness and try to get money out of it? I have every right to rip that cold heart right out of your chest and make you eat it! You should've been in jail, but Michael was a nice guy and let you live. But Alec's Alpha isn't so lenient are you Magnus?"

Maryse eyes widened at hearing Alec's Alpha was Magnus Bane. Magnus stepped forward and crouched down next to Lydia.

"No, I'm not. I gave you two are warning already and you didn't listen." Magnus looked at Lydia and smiled. "What's the punishment for disobeying an Alphas orders when it comes to his mate?"

"Death." Everyone says.

Lydia stands and walks over to John. He takes her in his arms and kisses her forehead as they watch to see what Magnus is going to do. Jace and Izzy walked forward dragging Robert's body besides Maryse'.

"I'm not going to kill you here. It's too messy, but my pack will take you to a special place where no one will ever find you. You've both had freedom for 19 years, but after today that's all over. Now I have someplace to be, so Jace you know where to take them. Oh and principal Herondale, instead of signing the winners to 'Circle records' I know a label that will be fair and happy to take the winners, no matter the cost. You should give Alec Wayland a call next week and set up a meeting. Since he runs 'Idris Inc.' "

He walks off leaving the school looking after his retreating figure. Once he's outside the school, Magnus took off running to the school parking lot, jumping in his car and typing in Lydia address in his GPS then pulling off. It wasn't that far from Alec's house, actually, it was two blocks away. He saw Alec's car parked out front, and he pulled in right behind him. He took a deep breath getting out the car.

He walked into the house as Alec was picking up his suitcase. Alec sensed him and cursed loudly.

"Oh, what the fuck?!"

Magnus winced not use to getting that kind of reaction from Alec. He walked forward stopping in front of his mate. Alec backs away from him and dropped his suitcase on the floor, flowing his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here Magnus? Better yet how the fuck did you even find me?" Alec asked sounding quite annoyed.

Magnus not wanting to upset Alec anymore stood where he was answering carefully.

"Lydia gave me her address so we could talk after I  explained everything to her and I'm going to do the same with you if you would let me."

Alec shook his head picking up his suitcase to leave. He stepped forward, but Magnus blocked his path. "Alexander let me explain, please! You can't keep running away from me! We're mated for life, there are no take backs. So could you please sit down and listen to what I have to say?"

Alec sighed and threw his suitcase at Magnus as he turned around to sit on the couch. Magnus mumbled something under his breath about pregnancy hormones, and mean omegas. He follows Alec to the couch and sat on the opposite couch. He was afraid of getting hit by his Alec if he went any closer.

Alec eyed every one of his movements. "I'm listening," Alec said coldly.

Magnus frowned at his tone but kept quiet about it. He began telling Alexander the same story he told Lydia earlier today at school. He watched Alec's features as he told him he searched everywhere for him. Alec looked guilty, but Magnus didn't blame him, he understood why Alec was so secretive about his father, but it still hurts not knowing about Michele's death. They grew on one another these past couple of weeks, and it hurts that he's no longer with them. Magnus finished telling Alec everything, he just waited for Alec to respond.

He could feel mixed emotions running through Alec. When they are together their bond is stronger than when they are apart.

"Did you date Camille?"

Magnus looked horrified. "No, I've never dated her and I've never slept with her either. She tried to seduce me when she first joined the pack but it was disgusting and made me sick to my stomach. I've been with men and women before just flings though, but I've never given my heart to anyone because it was already taken. It felt wrong to be with another soul when my soulmate was right in front of me. I know we should've talked about this a long time ago, but I didn't want you to think I was a player and just slept around a lot."

Alec looked at him, longing to be in his Alpha's arms. "I wouldn't think that about you. I mean everyone has needs and wants so I understand that. Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you didn't sleep with her because if you did, I was going to kill you in your sleep."

"I love it when you talk dirty. I've always wanted to try foreplay. It's a good start, don't you think?" Magnus teased trying to lighten the mood. It worked because Alec chuckled, then it stopped as he looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my father. I wanted to spend many times but every time I got the courage to do so, the words wouldn't come out. That night when I walked in on you and Camille....My...my father past away. It was soon after he saw the ultrasound of our pups. He was the first person to know I was pregnant, actually, he told me I was pregnant when he heard me puking my lungs out in his hospital bathroom." Alec smiled at the thought which made Magnus smile as well.

Magnus moved to sit next to Alec. "How did he know you were pregnant before I did?"

Alec shrugged. "He said once an omega gets pregnant, their scent is sweeter. He said I smelled like a basket of candy." Alec giggled when Magnus scented his bond mark.

"He's right, you smell like the cherry flavored Starburst, and I bet you taste even juicer than it too." Magnus kissed Alec neck once more than pulled back to look in his mates eyes.

"I wish you would've told me, darling. I could've been there with you so you wouldn't have to carry all this pain. We're mates, we should share its love. Promise never to do anything like this again."

Alec smiled brighter than he has in days. "Dad said the same thing. He said that you would know how to take care of me and that he was so proud of us for making him a grandfather. He was sad he couldn't be ready there for their birth, but he said he will watch over us always. Um, he said something else, well like demanded it."

Magnus nudges Alec to go on. Alec nodded and took a shaky breath. "He said he wanted you to run the company by my side and Seans. He left me everything, the houses, cars, and money. The company was spilled between both me and Sean and me have no problem with that because I have no idea how to run a company I'm still a mid and college is out of the question because I will be home taking care of the kids while you're off studying to become the next fashion designer. How am I meant to do any of this Magnus? I-I don't think know if I'm cut out to run Idris. I want to be a freaking graphic designer for crying out loud! What if I ruin everything dad's worked for. What i-"

Magnus kissed Alec to stop his rambling. Alec melted into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck. Alec moaned climbing into Magnus' lap deepening the kiss. Magnus placed his hands on Alec's waist and squeeze lightly. Alec pulled back leaning his forehead against Magnus' panting heavily.

"I missed you so much baby, I'm so sorry for being an idiot and not speaking to you. It's been hell being away from you, Dad wants me to be happy, and being you makes me extremely happy. I love you so much. He wanted me to take over the magazine's art department as well as run both companies. He also made arrangements for you to start your own Magazine for fashion purposes only if you wanted. It could be running out of the same building but with a completely different staff. One side could be split into fashion and the other music and we meet in the middle. You and Izzy could have your own fashion show it would be amazing. But as long as I get to design your logos and websites. I have a few ideas popping into my head already." Alexander blushed as he finished rambling. Magnus thought it was the cutest sight he has ever seen.

"I would be delighted to join you in running your father's company. I know we will make him proud. I love you soon much baby, don't ever forget it okay?"

Alec nodded, then leaned in to kiss Magnus once again. "I loved you guys performance. It was sick, I'm sorry for outing you to the entire school, but to be fair they already knew what happened anyway. I also heard you killed Camille is that true?"

"Yes it is, and I would do it again. She separates us and had the audacity to say that I was off the market because you broke up with me. I ripped thee bitches throat out. I should've done that a long time ago. I'm sorry you had to witness something like that, but tell me how many pups are we having because I'm a little lost with the pictures." Magnus pulled out the ultrasound photos from his pocket. Alec giggles and shakes his head taking the pictures out of his hand.

"We are having four pups. But I want them to have your last name, I don't want to hyphenate it. It sounds weird....Wayland-Bane."

Magnus shook his head no. "I think it sounds beautiful." Alec kisser his deeply.

"You're such a sap and I love it so much. Um, where is the rest of the pack?"

Magnus buried his face in Alec's neck, shaking his head laughing. Alec was confused at this but waited for Magnus to calm down and tell him what happened.

Magnus breathed in. "After you left the stage, Maryse and Robert were trying catch up to you but Izzy stopped them before they could get near you. Long story short they just wanted you to give them money and when they heard that Micheal passed away they were going to exploit that in order to sweeten the deal but your siblings wouldn't allow it. Then Maryse thought it was a good idea to try and blackmail them by threatening to have you repeat 12th grade. I was about to speak up but all hell broke loose. Lydia beat the shit out of Maryse and Robert. When a teacher grabbed her she broke his collarbone. The shit was badass, I only saw shit like that in movies it's scary that the two of you are literally trained assassins. Are you going to train our kids to be lethal as well?"

Alec was seething hearing his best friend fighting without back up. Alec stood and started pacing. Magnus could feel anger coming from his mate. "I'm going to kill her! She knows not to fight without back up dammit she could've been hurt! She didn't get hurt did she?"

Magnus didn't know if he should answer that but the deadly glare from his mate said otherwise. Magnus shook his head no. "Um...Maryse punched her in the side, but other than that she's fine love."

Alec gasped, eyes flashed blue. Magnus jumped up immediately. His mate did not need to be upset about his condition. "Baby calm down, please. You don't need to stress out about this right now. Lydia is fine, John's taking care of her, if she was hurt I'm sure she would've called you. Now you should sit down love, you shouldn't be on your feet." Alec sat on the couch next to Magnus-Magnus then placed Alec's legs on his, taking his shoes off to massage his mate's feet.

Alec moaned in relief. He's never had a foot massage before and he'll be damned if he wasn't going to make Magnus give him them all the time now. Alec had some things on his mind and he needed to tell Magnus. He cleared his throat summoning up the courage to speak.

"Magnus, will you like to come with me, Sean and Lydia to Hawaii?" Alec asked hesitantly.

Magnus stopped rubbing his feet and looked at Alec with confusion written all over his face.

"I would love to, but why are you going to Hawaii?"

Alec bit his lip harshly. "Because dad was his ashes released in the ocean there. We always went to Hawaii for summer vacation and wouldn't return until September, the week before school started. I was going to stay a few months there room grieve and recollect myself because I had nothing left here and the school could've mailed me my diploma anyways. We aren't doing anything after Thanksgiving break so what was the point in me staying? We were broken up, and I couldn't bare staying in a place that reminds me of all the pain I went through." Alec had tears in his eyes again and Magnus took him in his arms kissing the tears away. It made Alec giggle and smile widely.

"I'm so sorry darling. But you wouldn't have left New York without me. There was no way in hell I would let you leave without me explaining what happened and you couldn't keep me away from my children if you tired. I would leave so much destruction in order to find you. Please don't scare me like that again Alec. It nearly killed me once, I won't be able to follow through that again. Now, I think we should make this a family trip what do you say? The pack, along with Lydia and John? It will be fun to get away for a while."

Alec nodded. "Yeah, that would be great!! We can take dad's jet to wherever we want to go. We have two weeks off so we might as well make the best of it. Dad has houses all over that are mine now, so we should call them over to make plans. But let's do that tomorrow, I haven't seen you for almost two weeks and I've been horny as fuck! I can't take another day without you being inside of me! Can we please go to my house and make love all night with no interruptions? Can the pack have the night off right? What are they doing?"

"Watching Maryse and Robert until I get there. I'm thinking about killing them, but I wanted to run it by you first. What do you think I should do?"

Alec shook his head and sighed. "As much as I don't mind them dying, it would hurt Izzy and Jace a lot. No matter how much they hate them right now, losing a parent for anyone isn't a good feeling. It's the worst, my children have to grow up without having a grandfather besides Sean. I wouldn't wish that pain on my worst enemy. Just let them go, and if they try to come after me again then we'll deal with it together. They've seen how lethal Lydia can be, but they've never seen me in action. But I'm going to try and cool it on the fighting. I'm carrying your pups, so I need to be extra careful."

Magnus kissed Alec sweetly. "Yes you do, but don't worry you'll be protected no matter what, but come on let me take you home so Lydia and John can have some alone time, we can order whatever you want and I also bought 'Avatar: The last air bender' and 'Avatar: Legend of Korra' waiting for us if you want to watch them."

Alec's eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite anime shows besides Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Yup Alexander is a pure geek, but Magnus loves him either way.

"Next time lead with that! Let's go we have no time to waste! I need to be fucked hard so I won't be able to walk in the morning!" Alec rushes out the door. "HURRY THE HELL UP MAGNUS!! I NEED TO SEE MOMO'S CUTE FACE!!"

Magnus had no idea who the hell that even was, but at least his lover was in a better mood then his has been this past week. Magnus took out his phone to send a quick text to Jace telling him to let the Lightwoods go, but deliver a message. He also gave them time off for the next three days so Magnus could make Alec feel better. Magnus picked up Alec's suitcase carrying it out the house. Alec was sitting in his car with an annoyed looking face. Magnus approached the car as Alec rolled down his window.

"If you don't get your ass in the car we are going to have a major problem, Magnus Bane," Alec said coldly.

"Alexander I'm going to my car now, it's woul-"

"GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR NOW MAGNUS OR I WILL FUCK MYSELF!!" Alec shouted so loudly people were looking at them strangely. Apparently, Alec lost his patience with Magnus and began driving off. Magnus chased after him.

"OKAY, OKAY! IM GETTING IN! GEEZ!"

Magnus didn't even get his other foot inside the car before Alec pulled off.

 


	10. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craziness

SIX AND A HALF MONTHS LATER

Alec and Magnus were sitting inside of their apartment lounging on the couch relaxing. Magnus was rubbing Alec's sore stomach while Alec had his face buried in his sketchbook. Over the past six months, a lot of changes happened.

They went on vacation to Hawaii and said their last goodbye to Michael spreading his ashes in the ocean. Alec felt at peace with his family surrounding him, he knew that he would be okay. It'll take some time but with his packs help, he'll make it through anything.

Next, the pack traveled to Paris and met some of Michael's friends that worked in the fashion industry. They gave Magnus, and Izzy a tour of their fashion house and workshop while giving them pointers on what to expect when entering the world of fashion. The smiles on their faces made Alec feel warm and fuzzy inside knowing that he was the cause of them. The two carefully hugged Alec tightly and peppered his face with kisses. He had two different color lipsticks on his face, but he didn't mind.

Tokyo was next, while Magnus and the girls went shopping, Alec took Jace and Simon sightseeing for a few hours until Alec got tired. Being pregnant and walking for hours did things to his swollen feet, and back. They meet up with one of Alec's trainers and took a few classes. At the end of the class, they started Tai Chi that helped calm the adrenaline down. They listened to their mates ramble about everything they did during the day at dinner and that's how they spent their last night in Tokyo.

The pack was supposed to go to London next, but Alec had a doctor's appointment he couldn't miss, they were sad but understood the health of the pups were important. Being four months pregnant was taking its toll on Alec. His belly was freaking huge, he couldn't see his legs as he stood up. He was sore all over, his nipples were sensitive, he was horny and hungry all the time, and his emotions were all over the place. Some days he would cry for hours for no reason, and Magnus didn't know what to do. Alec would yell at him out the blue accusing him of being mean to him, but that wasn't the case at all.

The pack had to tread carefully around Alec, everything would set him off. Some days he didn't want to be around anyone and would barricade himself in his apartment, and tell the receptionist not to allow anyone up, no matter if it's his alpha or not. Magnus had a few words about that and snapped at Alec rather loudly causing them to fight and not speak for two weeks. That two week his pups wouldn't let him sleep. They needed their Alphas scent to calm them, even wearing Magnus's clothes didn't help.

Magnus showed up one night because he knew Alec was miserable just like he was, and demanded they let him up. If that didn't work, he threatened their lives and that always did the trick. Everyone knew about Magnus' reputation and didn't want to be on his bad side.

"Alexander Wayland! You will never keep me away from you or my pups again do you hear me?!" Magnus shouted as he walked into the house. Alec was laying on the couch with tears in his eyes. Happy to see his alpha. He reached out making grabby hands like he was a child. Magnus smiled and took him in his arms, kissing his forehead as Alec breathed in his scent sighing in relief when the pups stopped kicking him.

"I'm so sorry Magnus. I will never stay away from you again, please just hold me! I've missed you so much and your damn pups WON'T STOP KICKING ME!! It freaking hurts! No more kids Magnus! I think four is quite enough, don't you? I mean shit! I'm big as a whale! It's going to take me forever to get my weight back under control, on top of that, the litter bit of stretch marks on my hips that so unattractive. I'll never be shirtless again!" Alec whines.

Magnus was speechless with Alec's outbursts. "Baby, you're perfect. You'll always be attractive to me, you're even sexier pregnant if I'm honest. You should never be ashamed of your body baby you're beautiful. Don't you dare say any different? Now let me take care of you, have you eaten today? I know how you get when you're upset."

Alec shook his head no. "It hurts when move sometimes, I think the babies are coming soon, and I'm FREAKING OUT! Am I supposed to push these fuckers out? Yes, I called our pups fuckers, they won't stop kicking me! Magnus, what's happening? It hurts so bad!!!" Alec screams in pain. That doesn't sound right, Alec shouldn't be in this much pain. Magnus thought to himself. He helps Alec stand and that's when he feels something wet on the floor. He looks down and gasps. Alec is glaring down at his stomach ready to explode.

"Oh just fucking great!! They pick all the damn days to come out is when you arrive! They are such brats! This is all your fault! They just waited for you to come to make my life even more miserable, we'll you know what? Screw them, I'm hungry! They can wait a while longer room come out! I want tacos! We can eat on the way to the hospital!"

Magnus looks concerned about Alec's attitude. He wants to laugh, but at the same time doesn't because he doesn't want to get smacked in the face by his mate. He's already in labor so Magnus doesn't want to push it. "Baby. I don't think that's a good idea. We should head straight to the hotel, you shouldn't eat before then..." Magnus stops talking when he sees the deadly glare Alec gives him. He can feel Alec's rage from their bond. Magnus gulps dryly not saying anything else.

"We're getting tacos and there's nothing you can do about it! Now help me down the fucking stairs or I'll do it myself! LET'S GO, THE TACO'S ARE CALLING NY NAME!" Alec shouts as he walks away from Magnus to the front door. Magnus was panicking racing after him, making sure his mate doesn't fall over. He grabs Alec's overnight bag, wallet, and phone. Thank goodness Magnus and Izzy went shopping for the babies weeks ago. He'll have Jace, and Simon brings everything to Alec's apartment while they are at the hospital. He knew Izzy and Clary wanted to fix the nursery so he would need to give them the keys to the house when they meet them at the hospital.

"Magnus hurry up!" Alec says outside the house. Magnus growls and rolls his eyes. His mate could be so fucking annoying sometimes. "I'm coming sweetheart, I just need to get your things to the hospital." Magnus hurried out the house and locks the door. Alec is already inside the elevator getting more and more impatient. He hits the floor button and leaves Magnus while he's walking towards it.

Magnus curses under his breath and runs after to the elevator and tryst room stop it but couldn't make it there in time. "Dammit, Alec!!" Magnus waited for next time elevator to come so he could.head down to meet with his boyfriend.

Alec was sitting in the lobby waiting for him chatting with the doorman as he waited for Magnus. Magnus didn't like this new doorman he was looking at Alec with fondness in his eyes and Magnus wanted to rip his eyes out of his sockets. When he noticed Magnus approaching them, he straightens up and fixed his face as if he was not just giving Alec heart eyes. Magnus gave Alec the keys and told him to.get inside the car, he'll join him in a minute.

Once Alec was out of the way, and safe inside the car, Magnus turned to the doorman and glared at him. The alpha whimpered away knowing it's against the law to look at another's Alphas omega. "You you ever look at him like way again your family will be looking for your body parts for years to come do I make myself clear?"

The doorman nodded and visibly gulped.

"I don't need to tell you who I am, seeing as soon you already know. He's my omega, and he's not to be fucking gawked at! When we get back from the hospital you'd better be gone, I don't want you working in the same place as I am."

The doorman's eyes widen at that. Magnus smirked evilly.

"Yeah that's right, I stay here now. Now go tell your manager what happened and see if you can get transferred somewhere else because you're unfit to be here. And if I see you speak with another omega just to get in their pants, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out where you stand. I will be watching you...." Magnus looks at his name tag. "Stanley. I have eyes everywhere."

People heard every word Magnus said and looked disgusted at the doorman. When Magnus walked away he heard the sound of a slap behind him. He turned to see an elderly woman smack him once more and called him a pervert. A lot of people were yelling at him as well. Good, he should get an ear full. Everyone in that building loved the Waylands', and have always been protective of Alec since he moved in. Magnus found that out weeks ago when he wasn't allowed in the building because Alec banned him from his house. But now they understand Magnus is Alec's mate and will not keep them apart again.

"Finally!" Alec shouts as Magnus gets into.the car and drives off to.the nearest taco bell. Alec ordered ten tacos and ate them all while Magnus drove to the hospital. He knew this was a bad idea letting Alec eat this much food, but couldn't say no to Alec's hormones. By the time they reached the hospital, Alec was just finishing off his large soda. Magnus shook his head and parked the car.

A team of nurses met them outside thanks to Magnus texting Cat about Alec's water breaking. Alec smiled when he saw Catarina. "Hey Cat! It's a wonderful night isn't it?" Alec asked her excitingly. Catarina looked at Magnus asking him what was going on. Magnus shrugged and was just as lost as she was. Alec was slightly losing his mind, but neither of them said anything about it.

They reached the room and hooked Alec up to the machines. Catarina felt Alec's stomach and frowned. Magnus caught her frowning and answered her question. "Oh, he's probably full from the ten tacos and large sprit he ate on the way here."

Alec shrugged nonchalantly. "I was hungry! What did you want me to do starve?"

"Yes!" Cat and Magnus shouted.

"We can't do anything until those tacos pass. Your stomach is hard as a rock, which isn't good when delivering. Dammit, Alec. I'm giving you a laxative to help with the passing of those tacos."

Alec frowned. "Nooooo, then I'm going to be shitting all over the place! Cat come on!!"

"You should've thought about that before you ate ten damn tacos! Honestly, I love you, but you are crazy!"

"I love you too, so don't order the laxative please," Alec whined, but Catarina ignored his plea and spoke to a nurse to bring in the laxative. Magnus smiled at Alec's discomfort. It was payback for the way Alec treated him these past few weeks. Catarina made sure Alec vitals and the babies were good, and not in any danger. Once she was done, she left the room.

The nurse came back with a bag and made Alec lay on his side so she could insert laxative. Alec wasn't comfortable with this idea and started to panic. Magnus felt it through their bond and went to calm him down as she inserted it. "Shhh, it's okay love, it'll be over before you know it." Magnus kissed his omega to distract him from the intrusion. It helped because the bag was almost empty. They spoke about baby names, and if Alec wanted his pack to be in the room when he delivers the babies.

"Yes, I want Lydia, Izzy, and Clary. Not any of the boys that would be weird having them in the room staring at my private area. Only you can see that, it's bad enough I'm going to have a team of people watching me. Thank God their all females though. I requested all females and no males. I don't trust them. But I need you to call Sean and Sophia and let them know I'm here, just in case they show up at the house and I'm not there. They've been doing that for weeks now, just posing up at random times, it's crazy honestly." Magnus chuckles and looks at the nurse who smiles and nods that she did. Alec didn't feel a thing, and Magnus was grateful.

The pack showed up and was ecstatic to hear Alec was about to deliver the pups. They all piled into the room and made themselves comfortable. Magnus and Izzy were talking about the nursery when Alec had to use the bathroom. He snatched all his cords and IV's out and ran to the bathroom. Jace tried to stop him, but Alec snapped. "JACE GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY! I HAVE TO SHIT SOMETHING WICKED! IF YOU DON'T MOVE I WILL SHIT ALL OVER YOUR NEW SHOES!"

Magnus was done. He was on the floor laughing his ass off after hearing that. He had tears in his eyes clutching his stomach to catch his breath. Alec slammed the door and cursed loudly.

"DAMN YOU CATARINA!!"

They burst into laughter again. When they calmed down Magnus explained what happened. Izzy and Lydia frowned but the boys died laughing. "Serves his ass right. He knew he wasn't supposed to eat anything before giving birth. I should beat his assistant just for being stupid." Lydia growled.

"Yeah that's what I was trying to tell him, but Mr. Hormonal didn't want to listen and this is his punishment. Now, Jace and Simon, I need you'll to take all of the nursery furniture over to Alexander's apartment and place it in the living room. Izzy and Clary will tell you where to move the furniture when they are done painting the nursery. We should be here for a week or two, Alec has decided to stay here with our pups until they can leave the hospital. Catarina understood perfectly and got him a room that closes to their nursery. So please don't let me down. I'm trusting you'll with my life here, if Alec doesn't like it then we're screwed and I will never hear the end of it. You know how he gets."

The girls giggled and nodded. Magnus handed Jace the keys to his and Alec' apartment, then ushered the rest of them out of the room so he could check on his mate.

Magnus knocked on the door and waited for Alec's response. "Magnus! Could you bring me a washcloth and a towel so I could shower? I need to wash my ass before I get back in bed and deliver our pups please."

"Of course honey, do you want me to help you?"

"No, I got it. I won't subject you to this aroma. It stinks in here. Cat's a real asshole! Make sure you relay the information!"

"I will." Magnus chuckles. Then walks over to get him a washcloth and towel from the closet, and some soap. He handed them to Alec through the door then went to get his nurse to info her that he's using the bathroom and is now taking a shower.

The nurse knocks on the bathroom door and Alice walks out in just a towel. Magnus growls under his breath, loving seeing Alec like this. But it's only meant for him, no one else. Alec feels Magnus' horiness through their bond and smirks in his direction. Magnus rolls his eyes and plops down. On the chair next to the bed.

The nurse hands him a knew grown for him to put on, then helps him to bed. But once he sits down he groans in pain. Magnus is up in a insist taking his hand as Alec squeezes hard. He could feel that pain through their bond and knew the babies were coming out sooner than they think.

"I need to push!! Can I push, please? Get CAT! OMG, OMG OMG, THIS IS HAPPENING!" The nurse bolts from the room, leaving the door wide open.

"IZZY! CLARY! LYDIA!! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE RIGHT NOW! OH, SON OF A BITCH!!! Magnus if feels like they are going to rip my asshole! This shit-OMG! That felt amazing!"

Magnus looked at his mate with a weird/confused expression. Alec answered him when he felt it again. "Magnus! They are hitting my prostate! Holy shit YES!!" Alec moans loudly. The sound doesn't help with Magnus' problem, not one bit. His cock twitched in his pants as another contraction hit him and one of the babies hit his prostate again!

"Guys, please get Cat, I think one head is almost out!"

Izzy and Clary run through the hall yelling, and then minute later Cat's team comes filling in. Alec's slick is in the air, making Magnus want to ravish him, but he couldn't because his children were making their appearance in the world. Alec gripped Magnus' hand once more when a contraction hit, and a huge gasp and wailing filled the air. Catarina cut the umbilical cord and sent the first baby over to her team to get cleaned up. Clary was at their side watching them like a guard dog. No one will harm a hair in their heads.

"Okay Alec, you're doing great. The first one is out, the next three shouldn't be-" her words were cut off when Alec moaned loudly, slick filling the air as baby number two made an appearance.  "Oh son of a bitch, that one hurts!" Alec yells. He's sweating up and storm and Magnus is feeding him ice chips. Alec isn't sure where he got them from, but it's helping him immensely.

Magnus kisses Alec's lips sweetly and combed his fingers through his hair. "You're doing so good honey, I'm so proud of you! After you're done giving birth, I'll sneak you in some chick Fil a how does that sound?"

Alec gasps and looks up at Magnus with wide eyes. "Are you ser...ious? Because I could go for three chicken biscuits right now, with nuggets, and tater tots. Deal?"

Magnus nods yes. "Deal!" Then kisses him through a contraction.

Lydia rolls her eyes beside them. "I can't believe you two are talking about food when he's in the middle of giving birth! While does that?"

They looked at her with appalled expressions. They couldn't believe what they were nearing. "We do!" They shouted making the whole room laugh. "Plus they made me shit out my tacos, so I'm feeling a little emp...ty!!" Alec says through another contraction.

"Oh, this one's isn't playing around! No, they want to come out right now! Holy fuck! Why do my kids hate me so mu..ch!!" The next babies came back to back, giving Alec little time to relax. Once they were out Lydia and Magnus went to their sides watching what they are doing with the children.

"Okay Alec, I need you to push the placenta out now but don't worry I'm going to help you. Im.goinh to push on your stomach so it can come out easier. I know you're tired, so this shouldn't take long." Catarina pushed on his stomach and the placenta came right on out, but the still needed to go inside him and make sure everything was alright. Catarina team prepared Alec for surgery and Magnus lost his mind.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you taking him?"

Cat smiled and explained to him the situation, and he understood, but he didn't want to leave Alec's side. He looked over at his sleeping mate and took his hand. Cat could feel the Alphas possessive pheromones in the air. This caused Alec to open his eyes, and squeeze Magnus's hand. Magnus looked down at his mate with scared eyes, and he knew Alec could feel it through their bond.

"It's going to be fine Mags," Alec says weakly. "Stay with the babies please, make sure they are alright and healthy. I'll see you soon okay. I love you so much."

"Okay, I will. You better not leave me, Alexander."

Alec smiled weakly. "I want honey, now go so Cat can get this over with. It shouldn't take long. I'll be in and out before you know it. Kiss me please, I miss your lips."

Magnus bent down and captured his lips with his own. He pulled back when he noticed Alec wasn't returning the miss anymore. His mate was passed out from the drugs and the exhaustion from giving birth. They pushed him out into the hallway and made their way to the OR.

Sean and Sophia joined him then, both hugging him letting him know Alec would be just fine. But he isn't believing that until his mate is back by his side. The nurses took the babies to the NICU so they can run some tests on the babies. Also, find out their second gender. Whatever their gender was, Magnus and Alec will love them regardless.

"So, which one will be named after me?" Lydia says with a bright smile. Magnus rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Only you would ask a question like that."

"Well Duh! I'm their God-Mother it's only fair! Come on Magnus! Just one!"

"You will have to take that up with Alexander my dear. I'm not picking names without him. He has all the say in that matter." He winked at her and while looking at his beautiful children. Two boys and two girls both identical twins. The girls look like a girl version of Alec, while the boys look like a mixture of them both. Alec eyes, Magnus's nose and cheekbones, and Alec's lips. They were just perfect in every way.

*****  
Alec returned two hours later from surgery. They moved him into a different room so he was closers to his pups. Izzy was waiting for him inside the room to show him pictures of his children. He was still hazy from the medication, his vision was blurry but he could make out that he had two girls and two boys. While he was giving birth he wasn't able to see them after the fact, but seeing them on the screen, he knew they were beautiful.

"After you sleep the medicine off, Magnus can take you to meet your babies, would you like that?"

Alec nodded. "Yes, I would like that very much. Could you go and get my mate, please? I would do it, but I'm bleeding out my ass, and I have stitches in my stomach from the surgery. Also where the hell is my chick fil a? He said he would buy me chick fila! Oh, he's a dead man, I wanted my milkshake!" Alec runs a hand down his face. He's so high from the medicine he barely knows what's going on. "I can taste the cookies inside the cream, and it's wonderful I tell ya. Would you like some Izzy?"

He held his hand out to give her the imaginary cup. She tried to contain her giggles, but it was so damn hard watching her brother pretend to be drinking a milkshake.

"I'm going to get Magnus for you, will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"Noooooooooo Izzy! Stay with me, please. Can you lay with me? I'm feeling lonely, and I need my sister. Lydia is watching the pups like a guard dog I'm sure. So we can cuddle with my ungrateful boyfriend being me my damn chicken biscuit! Now, come lay with me Izzy or I can call Blondie if you don't want to cuddle with me."

Izzy giggled, shaking her head. Her brother was such a teddy bear when he wants to be. She took off her heels and jacket and placed them on the chair beside them. She gently climbed into bed with Alec, careful not to hurt him in any way. He laid his head on her shoulder and was out like a light. She raked her fingers through Alec's hair and took out her phone to text her Alpha.

**Alpha: Hey Alec is out of surgery, and is pretty drugged up. He wouldn't let me leave him to get you. Also, he's upset that you didn't get him a milkshake like you promised. He practically blackmailed me to lie down with him. He's sleeping on my shoulder passed out. Just giving you the heads up.**

**To Izzy: Shit, I totally forgot. I'll get him some when he wakes up, and the drugs are out of his system. Also, I need a favor.... I know you and Clary have been dying to do the nursery, so I give you free leeway to do as you please. The doctors said that we can leave the hospital in three days. I'll give you my card to go and buy whatever else our pups might need.**

Izzy tried to contain her squeal. She didn't want to wake her sleeping brother. Her smile was so big it hurt her face.

**To Alpha: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! We won't let you down, but could you maybe come and take my place so we can leave now and get started. We'll also sleep in the house, I hope that's okay. But don't worry we'll clean it.**

**To Izzy: Yeah, I'm on the way. Also, could you get the couches cleaned while you're at it? Alexander's water broke when he sat up, I think some of it got on the couch.**

**To Alpha: No problem. We can clean it when we get there. We won't let you down.**

Magnus walks into the room and smiles at his sleeping mate. He looks so freaking adorable wrapped in blankets and sleeping on his sister's shoulder. Magnus gently lifts Alec's head so Izzy can slip out and he can take her place. Alec must have felt Magnus close to him because he woke up and glared at him.

"Where is my damn food, Magnus?! Also, where is my sissy? I want my sissy back! You're not welcome in my bed anymore because you didn't bring me my milkshake!"

Magnus chuckled and kissed his mate back to sleep. "I'll get you the milkshake I promise to love. But first, you need to rest before you can get any food okay?"

Alec mumbled "okay" and was fast asleep with his face buried in Magnus' neck. Magnus wrapped his mate in his arms as he slept. Soon it was just Alec and Magnus in the hospital. Everyone else left and said they would visit the next day once everything was done. Magnus took out his phone to email his professors to know what was going on, and if it would alright if they just emailed him his assignments. He'll have to take online classes for a few months to help Alexander with the pups, but he didn't mind at all. He'll do whatever he can for his family.

******

The next two days were perfect. Seeing Alec hold his pups brought tears to Magnus'so eyes. Alexander never looked more beautiful, than he did while he was feeding their children. They named the boys after Alec's father and Magnus. Wyatt Michael Wayland-Bane and Michael Wyatt Wayland-Bane. The girls were named after Lydia, Izzy, Clary, and Catarina. Lynden Adele Wayland-Bane and Katherine Sophia Wayland-Bane.

Hearing the babies names, the girls were over the moon. They all bickered about who was going to be the best aunt. It was very amusing and made Alec and Magnus laugh. Later Catarina told them their pups second gender. Wyatt and Katherine were omegas, while Lynden and Michael were betas. Alec was over the moon that one of his sons was a rare bread like him. But they'll love their children equally. Alec will train their pups at the age of five just like his father did with him. They will also be in mixed martial arts classes to learn how to defend themselves also learn discipline.

Alec only wishes his father could've been here to see them being born. The thought of Michael brought tears to his eyes as he watched his family in front of him. Sean was holding baby Micheal with a huge smile on his face. That made him cry even more. Magnus wrapped Alec in his arms and let him silently cry on his chest. Magnus didn't need to ask why his mate was upset. He already knew because he was feeling the same way.

It was time for Alec and the babies to head home and see the new nursery. Alec was excited, and couldn't wait to see what Izzy and Clary came up with. He wouldn't be able to stand that long because of the stitches in his stomach and his sore anus, but he'll try and tough it out for his them. Catarina gave Magnus Alec's prescriptions and antibiotics for his recovery and schedule appointment for three weeks for a follow-up. She wants to make sure Alec is healing nicely with no complications.

She also gave them packs of baby formula so they wouldn't have to run to the store as soon as they leave, and diaper bags. One for each child. Magnus was happy about the plain color of the bag (black) he'll be buying them some colorful ones when they are finally settled.

Magnus and Jace helped Alec into the wheelchair so they could leave while Sean, Izzy, Lydia, and Clary held the pups in their car seats and walked behind Alec. They would have to purchase a family car when Alec isn't that sore. Because having to drive two cars wasn't working for them. The drive to the house wasn't long, but Alec made Magnus stop by Arby's so he could get him two roast beef and cheddar sandwich with a large order of curly fries with four sides of cheese. He's been craving those for a while now, and since he can eat whatever he wants now, he's going to make the best of it.

Magnus smiled at his mate and ordered food for everyone. They left Arby's with 11 bags of food. A damn shame that is, but their werewolves so they need eat a lot more than mundanes do. They laughed as Magnus piled the bags on his mate. Alec didn't mind though, he was busy eating curly fries and feeding some to Magnus as he drove them home.

Izzy, Clary, Lydia, and Sean took the babies up to the house while Magnus, Jace, and Simon helped Alec with the bags of food and diaper bags. Alec thanked them as he took Magnus's hand. He walked sort of hunched over because his stomach was still sore from the surgery. You'll never know how much you use your stomach muscles every day until you give birth. Shit hurts like hell, not being able to stand up straight up. Magnus was patient with him as they walked slowly towards the elevator. Some residents noticed them and spoke holding them up even more. Magnus could feel Alec in pain and asked them nicely to let him get his mate home so he could rest.

They explained Alec just had the babies and is very sore, and needs to sit down. They understood and stepped aside to let them pass. Alec was having a hard time standing, but he toughed it out and held on a little longer. They reached the floor and Alec hissed in pain as he took a step. Magnus feeling it, shook his head and pick Alec up bridal style and carried him into the house. The pain in his ass was unbearable. The stitched the tear when he was in surgery. His children ripped his asshole open. Literally.

"Magnus, it hurts so bad!" Alec cried into Magnus's neck.

"I know baby, and I'm so sorry. I'm going to put you down on the couch gently okay? Then I will give you your pain medication so you won't have to feel that much pain. How does that sound?"

Alec was crying his ass off, but he nodded in understanding. Everyone felt bad for him. They didn't know what it was like to give birth out of their assholes, and never will. They helped Magnus get Alec settled, and comfortable on the couch. Alec wouldn't let go of Magnus, he held onto him for dear life afraid he would leave. It didn't seem like Magnus minded one bit, but his knees did.

"Hey, honey. My knees are killing me, can I sit on the couch with you for a bit? You need to eat, and we have to see the nursery. Don't you want to see the nursery?"

Alec nods. "Yes, I just need a minute. Your scent is comforting me. Why don't you and the girls take the babies to the nursery so they can sleep comfortably laying down instead of in those car seats."

"Done. But first I need to give you your pain medication and your food." Alec let go of him and he went to grab the pills from one of the diaper bags and the two bags of food for Alec to eat. He kissed Magnus softly and thanked him.

"How about we eat first, then we can take the babies in the nursery together? How does that sound?" Magnus says as he sits beside Alec on the couch. "I don't want to see it without you. Plus they babies are fine, they're asleep now, and will be for another hour or so, and when we take them out of their car seats, we'll have to change their diapers anyway, so let's all eat and relax, for now, then we can see the nursery yeah?"

Alec gently leans over to kiss his mate and smiles. "I love you so much, let's eat please, I'm hungry."

They ate and watched a few movies before the pups started fussing wanting to eat and be changed. Not being able to get his babies, Magnus brought them to him. Lydia and Izzy fed Wyatt and Lynden while Magnus and Alec fed Michael and Katharine. Once they were nice and full, they burped them and took them to the nursery for changing.

Alec gasped union seeing it for the first time. The walls were painted a light blue color almost making it look gray in the light. Chocolate brown couch rocking chairs, two gray cribs sat in the center of the room, one for the girls and one for the boys. With a huge tan carpet beneath the cribs. It's was beautiful. Two changing tables, a daybed in case they want to sleep with the babies, which Alec might do all the time just to be close to his pups. Dressers filled with making clothing, along with pampers.

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwiDldWcm5LZAhXDxFkKHVi2ADgQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.matuisichiro.com%2Fboy-and-girl-baby-room-ideas-2%2F&psig=AOvVaw15zUCoAXXbkjhBzneYdRtI&ust=1518037181473178)

The closest was filled with unisex clothing, but that's going to change soon once Magnus gets to go shopping. Magnus is going to spoil their pups rotten, and Alec is going to have to be the bad guy. Oh well, they need some sort of stabilization in their home when the pups get older. Alec sat on the daybed and changed Katherine's pamper so she could sleep dry, then handed her to Magnus to lay he really in the crib beside her sister. The twin girls cuddled into one another, just like the boys did. Oh, they were so cute. Magnus took loads of pictures. Yup Magnus was going to be the sort of dad that embarrasses his children in front of their friends with pictures, and Alec couldn't wait. Of course, by that time, they'll probably have more pups. They're still young and have years to go. But that would have to be five or six years later. After being spilt open like that, he'll have to think about having any more kids.

*****PRESENT FOUR MONTHS LATER*******

"Hey, baby are you done with your sketches? I would really love to kiss my boyfriend for an hour or so. What do you say?" Magnus asks.

Alec rolls his eyes and smiles. "Fine, I'm done. We can make out as long as you like baby. But remember we have papers to write, and you can't miss any more classes or you'll be kicked out, and won't be able to start your magazine. Pops made it clear that you had to graduate with honors in order to have your own magazine under the company, and I want you to succeed. Plus I have two papers to do, and they can't be late. Plus I'm working on my first graphic novel about us, and I can't wait for it to be printed. It's going to be epic! So do you want to make out, or do you want to start our papers and I'll make it up to you later tonight when the pups are asleep." Alec winks at him and Magnus growls.

"You're such a tease. But fine let's start with our school work, while the babies are sleep. Wouldn't want things to get heated and they interrupt our make-out session. They are just as bad as Jace, and he's the biggest cockblocker I know."

They chuckle a and grab their laptops, books, and notebooks and sit back on the couch to begin their work. An hour into their study session, Alec phones ring and he answers with a smile.

"Hey, Sean, what's up?"

"Alec, our client wanted to know if you finished their album cover. They wanted to see it before it's sent off to get printed."

Alec has been working at his father's company in the art department, and have made a name for himself with designing artists album covers, along with book covers, websites, and magazines. Magnus is extremely proud of his mate and supports him to the fullest. Alec decided to let Sean run the company until him and Magnus finish school because neither of them had a clue about running a business. But was eager to learn.

Magnus has been working under Michele's friend Maureen Brown to learn the ins and outs of the fashion industry, and he loves every minute of it and can't wait to start working on his own line. Of course, that's going to take some time because his part of the company is getting built and it's going to take a while for it to finish. But it looks nice from the outside. Alec gave clear instructions on not letting Magnus inside the building no matter what. He wants it to be a surprise, since he's the one that designed it to fit Magnus' tastes.

"Yes, I sent it to your email an hour ago."

Sean sighs. "Thanks, AL, I swear this woman is going to drive me crazy! I know she's talented but Seelie is the worst woman in the world."

Alec chuckles. "Well, I give you full support to drop her from the label. She's never been nice to me anyway and I hold her career in my hands. But I try to give people the benefit of the doubt."

"Don't test me, Alec! You know I'm two seconds of saying fuck you to her." He laughs. "Anyway, I want to see the babies this weekend, is that alright?"

"Duh! No need to ask. Honestly, Sean, are you sure you haven't hit your head on anything recently? Since when does my step dad has to ask the visit his grandchildren?"

"Right, right sorry I tots forgot! Anyway, I have to go. The queen bitch should be arriving soon. Love you guys!"

"We love you too." Phone call ends.

"I gather Sean is having a hard day at the office?" Magnus says.

Alexander laughs and nods his head. "Yup! Remember the last that wanted me to redo the cover five times, then picked the very first one I drew for it?"

Magnus frowns. "Oh, that bitch. Yeah, I remember wanted to strangle her until she dies from suffocation for stressing you out."

Alec giggles and kisses his mate. "I love it when you get possessive. But yes, she's on her way to the office to finalize the cover before it gets sent off to get printed. But enough about that, let's take a break and have a much needed make out session."

Magnus tosses his books on the floor and place his laptop on the coffee table, along with Alec's and captures Alec's lips. Alec giggles into the kiss, and Magnus smiles as well. The kiss got hot and heated, but they were interrupted by the sound of a cry followed by three more wails. Magnus growls and Alec laughs. "It's like they knew we were trying to make more babies!"

Alec burst out laughing. "Shut up Mags! It's time for them to eat. Come on, warm the bottles for me while I calm them down."

"Fine." Magnus grunts, and walks to the kitchen to warm four bottles.

Alec walks to the nursery humming a song to quiet down the babies.

_Tonight tonight tonight you are my music_   
_Move my heart like a metronome_   
_Tonight tonight tonight I wanna lose it_   
_I'll be the only song you'll ever know_

_I play you like an instrument_   
_Let me be your Beethoven_   
_Play you like an instrument_   
_Let me be your Beethoven_

The babies quieted down, listening to their daddy sing to them. It seemed to calm them down a bit, but once he stopped they started crying again, but luckily Magnus entered the room with four warm bottles and a smile on his face.

"What?" Alec asks as he carefully picks up Wyatt and places him on the bed so he could pick up his brother. Magnus does the same with the girls and they both sit on the daybed to feed their children.

"Nothing, it's just your voice is beautiful, you should've gone into music as well."

Alec shook his head. "Nah, I'm good with my career I have now. But maybe our children will inherit my voice and go into the music business when they get older, but for now, I'm happy being a graphic designer, a husband, and a dad."

Magnus beams brightly. "And I can't wait to marry you, darling." He leans forward to kiss Alexander's lips.

"Same here."

**The end.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my stories! You'll are angels! Love you lots!!


	11. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise extra chapter. I hope you like it.

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjYmqPfyp_ZAhUKoVMKHelHAEcQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2FSHfans_India%2Fstatus%2F934607228237094915&psig=AOvVaw3OVd0O17SlD_pVKaVaSheY&ust=1518491591374471)

 

 

Alec was woken up by two bodies jumping on his back at the same time. He groaned in frustration not wanting to get up. He heard the sound of giggles as his children bounced on his back. Their way of getting him up, this has been going on for three years now, ever since they couldn't crawl and stand. For some reason, they never do it to Magnus. Instead of they slap his face, stomach, or legs when they want him to get up.

If they want both of them to get up, the pepper their fathers face with kisses. It's the sweetest thing to see. They would know since Izzy recorded them doing it one morning and posted it on her Instagram. It went viral rather quickly, and they gained a lot of fame since then. But right now Alec just wanted to sleep, he had a long night and wanted to sleep it off, but his babies wouldn't let him.

"Daddy, daddy! Get up! We need to get pretty for you and Papa's wedding!" Katherine shouted still bouncing on him.

"Yeah daddy, You said you would put my hair in a bun since Papa doesn't do it right! Come on, and we're hungry!" Wyatt added.

Groaning Alec turned making them fall onto the bed in a fit of giggles. He tickled them until they cried and screamed from mercy. He loved hearing children's laugh, it made his heart feel whole, but he was missing the other half of his children. They separate the night before because of the whole wedding tradition but damn it he didn't miss his other three babies. Sighing he falls back on the bed with a dramatic flare.

Wyatt and Katherine roll their eyes at him, being used to his act. "Daddy you're cool, dramatic. You're worse than Papa!"

"You know I resent that! You can't compare my dramatics to that loony toon. How dare you!" Alec scoffs. "And just for that, I won't make you my signature mixed berry pancakes! Now out with you traitors and let me sleep! You get no pancakes from me, peasants!" He buried his head under the covers and the children try to break him from his shield.

"Oh no, Wyatt! Whatever shall we do? Our daddy has locked himself away and has thrown away the key! QUICK! WE MUST GET QUEEN AUNT ISABELLE SHE'LL SAVE HIM!

Wyatt gasps. " Onwards my sweet sister! We must save Daddy from himself! Otherwise, he'll die of being the worst dramatic man ever!"

They giggle and ran out the room, but not before hearing a protest from Alec. "Hey!"

Izzy returned later with the two hyperactive brats that live to torture him. She held her phone up recording them all as usual. "My lovely niece and nephew informed me that this nerd doesn't want to get out of bed this morning. Which couldn't be right because today is his WEDDING DAY!! For those of you that didn't know, Magnus and Alec have been planning their wedding for months and today is the day! We finally get to see the power couple say I DO! But first, we have to tear down the mountain of blankets he has barricade inside of. So, Wyatt, Kat shall we?"

The kids nodded and ran to jump on him once again. But this time they had a cup of ice water, that'll for sure get him out of bed. They tore the blankets off and pour the water on Alec's back. He yelps and jumps up shivering. The kids cheered loudly feeling accomplished they him up. With proud faces, Alec picks up some ice chips and place them on his kid's backs.

They scream and giggle trying to get the ice out of their pants. Alec runs to Izzy and dumps water all over her head. "Paybacks a bitch isn't it?" He says into the screen. Apparently, she was live streaming, and fans were very amused by their water/ice fight this morning.

"Alexander Wayland! You're dead! Wyatt holds my phone please." Wyatt takes some the phone from his aunt and turns it so the viewers could see Izzy running after Alec and tackling him on the couch, hitting him on the head with a pillow. He in returns switches their positions and is now tickling Izzy until she nearly pees on herself.

The kids are laughing so hard they could hardly breathe. Little did they know, Magnus, Michael, and Lynden were having the same amount of fun but only inside of the hotel's pool. A fun way to wake themselves up before all the emotional stuff comes later.

******  
Magnus, Lynden, and Michael were having breakfast by the pool. Clary, Simon, and Raphael joined them shortly. Over the past three years, their pack has become closer and bigger. With Clary and Simon came Luke, Jocelyn, Rebecca, and Elaine. With Raphael came his mate Ragnor, Lily, and Meliorn. Meliorn had a rough start with the pack. He tried to make a pass at Alexander but was put in his place rather quickly by Alec.

He learned not to touch things that don't belong to him. Well after Alec broke both of his wrists, of course, he couldn't touch anything for a day or two while he healed. But with Meliorn came Seelie, but Magnus didn't trust her one bit, and he had ever right now to when he found out she was planning to kill him to help Sebastian. She took on of the pups hostage, threatening to kill him of Magnus didn't take the bounty on her lover.

They were pissed, including Meliorn. But what she didn't know was that never under any circumstances are you to threaten an omega's pup. Alec moved so quick, no one saw what happened until she fell on the ground, mouth open, eyes wide with shock as she laid there with a gaping hole in her chest. Michael was safely back in his daddy's arms and no one said a thing about Alec killing her, even when it was against the law. But he had his reasons.

Magnus found Sebastian hiding in a warehouse not too far away from where Seelie was. He was shaking to the core, but Magnus showed him no mercy. They took their pup from the comfort of their home and expected to get away with it. He grabbed Sebastian by the neck and threw him against the wall, he pressed his claws into his neck until his head separated from the rest of his body then burned it. No one was going to miss him.

With Luke came his entire pack, and they were more than happy to join the Bane pack. Maia, Alaric, Greta, we're all friends with Clary and Simon so they fit right in with the rest of them. It took some time for Alec to except them, he wasn't so trusting to the new members. He kept a safe distance after what happened with Michael being kidnapped. They understood that and respected his decision.

Lydia and John were next, of course, they would join. Lydia didn't like being away from her best friend or her God-Children anymore. After graduation, she moved away to London to attend college, but she hated being away from Alec. They would cry together on Skype, and it was a freaking mess. They would be so depressed, that they wouldn't eat for weeks. Magnus had to find a solution quickly or he would lose his mate from starvation.

He and John made a pact, that he and Lydia could be apart of their pack but also run his own. After everything was settled, John and Lydia boarded a plane back to the US. When the Omegas saw each other in person for the first time in a year. The smiles on their faces were worth every night planning with John to make this work. Since then their family has been completed.

  
Alec and Magnus became the new faces of Idris Inc. and Warlock Fashions. Magnus has his own Magazine and fashion line that became popular overnight. Alec was the graphic designer for both companies and their children the faces of Magnus' kid's line. Sean still ran Idris Inc. Alec didn't want to be the face of the label, but Sean insisted they both be on the cover of the Magazine so people won't get confused. It was a nice article they written about their journey and about Michael's wishes. People respected them more than they did other labels.

After Idris Magazine came out, their company has gotten bigger. With so many artists wanting to join Idris, the two partners had a lot of work to do. They even branched off in LA and London. If Michael was here he would be so proud of them. Alec still cries every night, because he misses his father, and Magnus would be there to comfort him, never letting him go through it alone.

Magnus success came with the release of the magazine as well. Sean and Alec modeled his clothes, and people loved them and demanded that he opens a shop online so they could get his clothes. Magnus asked his darling fiancé to make his website and Alec was more than happy to do it. They got to work on what Magnus wanted, and Alec threw in his own personal effects, making the website pop. All while going to college and taking care of four babies.

People have fallen in love with their family. Especially their kids after posting funny videos of them on Instagram. Their children are too much and have a mind of their own. It's complete chaos inside their home when the kids are in their acting mode and Magnus records it all. They've been approached by E! To have their own reality TV show, but declined. They did not want to live with cameras in their faces 24/7 they already do that at home or when they have photoshoots. Not to mention, being hounded by the paparazzi. It was annoying, but it came with the job.

They would laugh at their kid's faces on a tabloid website or when they're posted on gossip magazines. They did not look impressed if anything they looked annoyed and would ask them to leave them alone so they could go and eat peacefully. Yeah, their children developed both of their father's attitude's, not to mention their own. They would roll their eyes and click their tongues when they're upset, but that didn't phase Alec and Magnus. With just one look from their fathers, they would fix their expressions and attitudes quickly. They might be the fun and loving parents, but disrespect they did not tolerate.

Magnus was broken out of his thoughts by his children pulling on his arm. He shook his head and turned towards them with a sweet smile on his face. "What's up guys?" They rolled their eyes, such an Alexander thing to do. He thought to himself.

"We're going to be late Papa! You promised to do my makeup! I have to look better than Katherine! We're at war here! So come on! You have to look cute for daddy!" Lynden exclaims.

"Okay, why are you and your sister at war exactly?"

"We made a bet that you would make me look prettier when you do my makeup, then when aunt Izzy does hers! So there's no time to waste!"

Magnus laughed and shook his head. "Um, just one thing princess. You're three, and your daddy isn't going to allow you to wear makeup just yet."

"Uh huh! We asked him, and he said yes!"

He raiser an eyebrow, "Ah, I see. Was daddy working when you asked him that question?"

She looked guilty and tried to disappear behind her brother.

"Well, aren't you two sneaky little devils. Fine, but if I get in trouble for this, I will not hesitate to blame you two."

She claps and hugs him tightly. "Thank you, Papa! I want glitter in my hair like you to do it."

"Are you trying to get me killed? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, papa! But I want glittery hair!"

"No. How about glitter makes up instead."

"Fine." she huffed.

Michael just sat there with an amusing smile on his face. "Papa, could I get my hair cut like uncle Jace's then put into a bun like daddy always does with Wyatt's hair?"

Magnus nods. "I'm sure we can work something out. Ragnor should be on his way now, he had to do daddy, Katherine, and Wyatt's hairy first, but first, we need to get you both cleaned and make sure your hair is washed, so let's go yeah?"

Thee kids get up and ran to the door for the adults to join them.

"Blaming the kids so you won't get in trouble with your mate is low Magnus." Clary chuckles out. Magnus rolls his eyes, but smiles.

"Hey, this is on them. Not me, plus I can't speak with Alexander to confirm any of this, so what would you have me do? I'd rather face the wrath that's coming later."

"Well get ready because when he sees the two of them he's going to flip his shit," Raphael says.

And sure enough, that's what Alec was doing back know at home when he walked in on Izzy doing Katherine's makeup.

****** 1 hour ago******

"Daddy you already said yes when we asked you! You even promised! You can't take back your promise!" Katherine protested.

"When did I agree to that? I don't recall agreeing to my 3-year-old daughters wearing makeup Kat." Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing, was he actually in the middle of an argument with his 3-year old daughter? What kind of shit was this?

Katherine didn't back down though. Damn, she's a younger version of himself. "We asked you when you were on your laptop, you said yes and you promised!"

"Oh, I see. So you asked when you knew I was working and wasn't really paying attention to what you were asking huh? That was the week when I was stressing out about meeting my deadline for my papers? Well played Kat, but after today you and your sister are going to regret manipulating me into agreeing to this, Mark my words." He flashed his eyes so she knew he was serious and not playing around.

She streaked and run to him apologizing. Those crocodile tears did nothing for him. He didn't want to hear it because she knew it was wrong to do, but she did it anyway. He patted her head and kissed her forehead when she calmed down. Lydia, Izzy, and Jace felt sorry for them and wanted to protest, but isn't their place to say anything. Because he had a valid point, they're only three and shouldn't be using makeup so early, especially if they're allergic to any of the products, and they shouldn't have asked him when he was vulnerable and would agree to anything just to finish his papers.

"Come on Wyatt, Ragnor's here to cut our hair, so we could look handsome." He turned towards his siblings and glared. "Tell Magnus we will discuss their punishment later, I know for a fact Lyndon is doing the same to him. Please and thank you. Oh and Izzy, don't put too much. I don't want her looking older than she already is."

She nodded and took out her phone to call and tell Magnus what happened. She didn't want to be in the there house when they argued, things could get a little crazy. She still remembers Magnus walking inside their home with ketchup all over him, and a passed off expression. When they argue, condiments are involved, no one wants to be around when that happens especially if they have to clean it up. It took forever for Magnus to get the smell of ketchup out of his hair, and he complained for a week straight. It was hilarious, but they had to help him wash it out. That wasn't fun not one bit.

******  
Magnus ended his call with Isabelle and grimaced. Raphael caught his eye and asked what was wrong. He explained Alec wasn't happy with the girls and said after they get back from their honeymoon the girls would be punished for what they did. Magnus looked at Lynden and frowned.

"You see what you and your sister have caused? Now you're going to be in trouble and there's nothing I could do about it. But, you're lucky he didn't say you had to stay home while we went on our honeymoon. You better be on your best behavior today and for the entire time of our honeymoon or you will be sorry if you don't."

Lynden frowned but nodded in understanding. She didn't want her daddy angry anymore then he already is, and judging by her papa's face, he was really angry.

They finished getting dressed then made their way to Tribeca Rooftop. Alec wanted the wedding to be close to their home instead of in another country like Magnus and Izzy wanted it to be. But they understood why he chose New York. The kids are still too young to be traveling to foreign countries. They wanted to wait until the kids are at least 5 before they introduce them to different cultures. They already began taking Indonesian classes, because their papa spoke it fluently, and Magnus wanted them to learn it before they travel to visit his childhood home and visit their grandparents. 

Over the years Alec made Magnus speak to his family because he knew what it was like not to have parents and he didn't want Magnus to feel how he feels every day. Like there's a gaping hole in his chest where Michael use to reside. Magnus understood where he was coming from, and not wanting to disappoint his omega, he made contact with his family. It wasn't hard seeing as his father owned Edom Inc.

Magnus was surprised his father was happy to hear from him since he told Magnus he would never amount to anything and tried to control his life. But when Magnus up and disappeared from the face of the earth, they've been depressed ever since. They only found out he was in New York when a video of their school talent show popped up on YouTube. They spoke for hours catching up, they even video chatted so the kids could see their grandparents. They immediately agreed to attend the wedding and kept in touch every day. They even made plans to move to New York, just to be closers to their grandchildren and their fathers.

When Magnus introduced them to his mate, the fell in love with Alexander instantly. They spoke like they've known one another for years, and Magnus was happy to see his mate getting along with his parents. But he knew Alexander would still feel somewhat empty inside because of Michael not being there, but Sean was there every step of the way. Alec even excepted Sean's new boyfriend. He couldn't hold anything against Sean for moving on. Michael wanted him to, and it's been 3 years so, Alec wished him the best with his new relationship. The man he was dating was a nice Alpha, but Alec had no problems threatening him with death if he hurt Sean in any way. The man was afraid of Alec, and he should be. Alec could be deadly if he wanted to. He trains every day getting his body back in shape. After having four babies, his body wasn't how it use to be.

He had stretch marks on his thighs, and sides, but Magnus still loved him either way. His stomach was still flabby but toned. He knew what it was still the baby weight he just had to get off, then his body would snap back in place. They came to an agreement a year ago about not having any more pups until the four they had now was a bit older, but the rate they were making love, chances are Alec would be pregnant again, and he wouldn't know it yet. Magnus secretly wanted to have at least two more, but he understood if his husband didn't want to.

They made it to the rooftop and saw that it was filled, the only people that were missing were the other half of their family. The wedding colors are gold and blue. Magnus is wearing a gold suit jacket, white dress shirt, blue bow tie, black slacks, and black shoes. Alec is wearing a blue suit jacket with swirl print, white dress shirt, black slacks, gold bow tie, and black shoes. Michael was dressed like Alec, while Wyatt was dressed like Magnus. Katherine was dress was gold, while Lynden dress was blue matching their parents. Magnus made all of their outfits, including the grooms/maids tuxedos and dresses. He did a wonderful job too.

Magnus saw Izzy come and get Michael and Lynden so they could begin. He was nervous, but he shouldn't be because they are technically married with their mating bite already. They were just making it legal. The music started playing and out walked Katherine and Lynden throwing out gold and blue rose petals, followed by Wyatt, and Michael holding the ring pillows.

Come to me  
In the night hours  
I will wait for you  
And I can’t sleep  
'Cause thoughts devour  
Thoughts of you consume

Lydia and John walked out arms linked together then separate as they came closers to the altar. Jace and Clary were next followed by Izzy and Simon. Izzy was over the moon as she stood in front of Magnus. She made him laugh so hard, and he needed that because he was a ball of nerves. So did the 160 guest that attended their wedding. Magnus' parents were sitting in the front row with the biggest teary smiles on their faces as they watch their son marry his soul mate.

Magnus turned to see Lydia in full blown tears, and Katherine went to console her. Lydia picked her up and hugged her close. Her and Izzy were the biggest Malek shippers in their family, so he could understand, but he also knew she wished Michael was here to witness this beautiful union. The guests rose to their feet as Alec walked in with Sean accompanying him. As he should, filling in the spot of Alec's father.

I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to  
I can't help but want you  
I know that I'd die without you

Alec's nerves were shot the entire time he was standing outside the door waiting to walk down the aisle and to see his mate. Sean calmed him down a bit as the wedding planner gave them the cue to go. He took a deep breath and linked his arm with Sean's. It looked so awkward because Sean was shorter than him, and he made jokes the entire times as they walked down the aisle. The two were laughing historical by the time they reached the altar. Clearly his throat, Sean gave Alec away by pushing him playfully. That made Alec burst into laughter once more. They've always had a great friendship, and everyone could see that.   
   
The music cut out as Magnus took Alec's hand. The pastor told everyone to be seated and began the prayer but Alec interrupted him.

"I'm so sorry Pastor, but could you hold on, I need a few seconds." The pastor looked confused but nodded, and so did Magnus. But that was all changed when Alec captured his lips in a longing kiss. Alexis pulled back and had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get that out of the way. You look fu-freaking gorgeous. Plus I missed your lips, do you know it's torture waking up without you? I blame these two dorks behind me, how dare they separate us like that? Then I had to wake up with two more dorks drowning me with ice water, just to make them breakfast. What kind of sh-crap is that?"

Everyone burst out laughing including the pastor. When the kids protested Magnus was in tears, he loved his Alexander so much, and wouldn't change him for the world. Everyone settled down,  as the pastor began speaking again. Alec was sticking his tongue out at Katerina and Wyatt and they joined in his antics. Magnus could barely contain his giggles. He had to shake Alec to pay attention to what the pastor was saying, but honestly, he just wanted to get to the "I do" part and kiss the breath out of his husband.

"Do you Alexander take Magnus to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until do us part."

"I do."

"Do you Magnus take Alexander to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until do us part."

"I do."

Wyatt and Michael stepped forward holding up the ring pillows for their fathers. Magnus took Alec's ring first sliding it half way on Alec's finger spoke his vow.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding."

He slides the ring all the way on Alec's fingers and laughs at how his husband is acting. Through their bond, he could feel how giddy Alec is. Alec takes his ring from the pillow and spoke his vow.

"I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring had no beginning and no end, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which we have made us husband and husband. Because this ring is perfectly symmetrical, it signifies the perfection of trust love."

Magnus had tears in his eyes, as Alec slid the ring on his finger. Behind them, they could hear Lydia losing her shit. They laugh at their best friend together quietly. They would think she was at her own wedding, which was a year ago. Shaking their head they turn back to the pastor waiting for him to finish up the ceremony.

"Groom and Groom, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind That I pronounce you husband and husband. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friend said you have become husbands and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today your kiss is a promise. You may kiss your husband."

As their lips connected they heard cheers and whoops, but Lydia's voice broke them out of their moment. "I need a fucking drink, my emotional ass needs to sit down somewhere." They burst out laughing to the point the couldn't breathe. They missed once more, then took there children by the hand and went to pose for pictures.

"Could someone bring Lydia a drink, please! Her emotions are all over the place." Alec shouts making everyone laugh.

"Damn right! Make it a double!" She retorted that's all it took, Alec was on the floor in tears. It was a good day, and Alec knew Michael was smiling down at them, and probably laughing hard like he was at Lydia dramatic ass.

*****  
The wedding reception was beautiful. Gold and blue were everywhere and the couple couldn't be happier. There was a huge white stage in the middle of the floor with a microphone so everyone could give their speeches, but Alec had something else in mind for his husband. Everyone made their plates since Alec and Magnus wanted their wedding reception to be a buffet so everyone could have seconds or thirds if they wanted to before the cakes were cut.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi6jerDyZ_ZAhUEXlMKHVfYDVYQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F738942251331678045%2F&psig=AOvVaw0HqYDlKBe7UuZeyp8ZDUsm&ust=1518492423320327)

 

They ordered two different cakes because of all the guest they invited. Alec and Magnus fixed their children's plate before fixing their own. Alec and Magnus sat in the front table while a couple of people gave their speeches. Some brought tears to their eyes, and some made them laugh. After the speeches were done, they ate until they were full and stuffed. Magnus was talking with his parents while Alec pulled Raphael, Helen, Aline, and Lydia on the stage so he could perform the song he'd written for his husband.

When the microphone made that annoying noise, everyone looked towards the stage. Magnus was shocked to see his husband on the stage when he was just beside him. Alec caught his confusion and smiled. He blew a kiss towards his husband, who caught it with ease.

"Magnus, what is happening?" His mother asked.

Magnus shrugged because he didn't know what the hell his husband was doing either, but apparently, his kids knew because they had huge smiles on their faces. Magnus was about to ask what was going on, but Alec's voice broke through the speakers.

"Pardon the interruption ladies and gentlemen, but it's time for me to make my speech to my gorgeous husband. But I want to do it a little differently. I know most of you have no clue about my hidden talent, but my father has always told me I should let my voice be heard, so that's what I'm going to do. I've written a song about the love of my life, and with the help of my friends behind me, they are going to help me out. Now, I must warn you, if I mess up a few notes, just ignore it and let me deal with the embarrassment later, but for now, please enjoy this song. Magnus, I love you so much, and I hope you love the song as well. Dance if you want, don't make me look stupid okay."

They laugh and Magnus' mother grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly. She too was nervous for her new song in law, especially when Sean walked on stage to give him Michael's electric guitar. Alec took a deep breath and looked up before he began playing the first chords. Magnus was on the edge of his seat because Alec has not sung anything since their school's talent show, four years ago.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_   
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_   
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_   
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_   
_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_   
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_   
_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_   
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

Magnus' mother and father, along with the guest gasped as they heard Alec his heart out to his husband. Some even started recording his performance on their phones, they were astonished by Alec's voice, it was breathtaking.

_So honey now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Place your head on my beating heart_   
_I'm thinking out loud_   
_Maybe we found love right where we are_

Magnus was crying his eyes out, listening to every word Alec was singing. His children came closers to him, wrapping their little arms around his neck. Alec caught his eyes and smiled at him, then winked. Magnus chuckles shaking his head at his husband's antics.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_   
_And the crowds don't remember my name_   
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_   
_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_   
_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_   
_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_   
_Hoping that you'll understand_

Magnus watched as his children made their way to the dance floor, and started dancing together. Lydia, John, Izzy, Simon, Clary, and Jace joined them. It was so cute how they took each other's hands and dance in a circle. Alec cooed at they sight, wanting to join, them, but he had to play the lead melody so he couldn't, but he smiled as they looked at him with wide eyes and happy smiles.

"You didn't tell me your husband could sing like that! You've been holding out on me Magnus." His father says amused. Magnus rolled his eyes but smiled.

"That's because he doesn't sing often. I've only heard him sing once, and that was four our school talent show where he basically put me on blast for breaking his heart, but it was a huge misunderstanding and we got back together that same day. Now hush, my husband is singing to me, and you're being rude." He chuckles.

_But baby now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Place your head on my beating heart_   
_I'm thinking out loud_   
_That maybe we found love right where we are, ohh_

Magnus watched Alec close his eyes and play the solo perfectly. Alec began to sway and just get lost in the music. He finally understood why Michael was adamant about Alec pursuing music. It relaxes him and takes him to another world. Everyone was fixated on him as he rocked the electric guitar. He even hummed the melody while he played it, Alec probably didn't even realize he was doing it by the way Lydia and Raphael looked at him.

_La la la la la la la....._

By this time Magnus' parents were on the dance floor dancing with everyone else. Magnus has left at table alone staring at his husband with loving eyes. Alec stared directly at him as the sang the last of the song, and Magnus could tell he meant each and every word he sang.

_So baby now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_   
_I'm thinking out loud_   
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_   
_And we found love right where we are._

The song ended and everyone cheered and clapped as Magnus made his way towards the stage and engulfed Alec in his arms and kissed him breathlessly. When they pulled back, both of them were panting heavily and were extremely turned on by one another, and boy they wanted to get out of there but knew they couldn't leave just yet. They still had cake to cut, but how the both of them were feeling, they could miss cutting the cake and just skip right to the honeymoon.

Magnus helped Alec off the stage and kissed him some more, before breaking the kiss to thank the girls and Raphael for helping his lover with this performance. It was mid-afternoon when Alec noticed his children were getting sleepy and needed a nap. So he took Magnus by the hand and lead them to their cakes so they could cut them, then leave. Their children were tired and it was way past their nap time. Magnus' parents offered to take them home, but Alec politely declined, because their children would cut a fool if Alec or Magnus wasn't there to kiss them before they went to sleep.

They cut the cake, and everyone gathered around to take a slice, and head back to the seats. They picked a white cake with buttercream frosting. Alec didn't want anything too over the top because he didn't like all that fancy type of cake and neither did Magnus, so the plain while cake was enough for them.

Izzy and Lydia made sure they had a whole tier of their wedding cake packed away in a takeaway box, along with some food. They went to pack their car up, so the couple wouldn't have to make more than a few trips. Magnus and Alec thanked their guests for coming, but they had to cut it short, seeing as their children were sleepy, and needed a nap.

"You could stay and eat as much food as you want, but we bid you good evening. Thank you for all the gifts, we'll send you thank you cards once we open them. Thanks again everyone."

They thanked the wedding planner, and the venue director, before leaving. They had two kids each and made their way to the car. Magnus the Angel's for Alec driving their family SUV. They could easily put each child in their car seat without any problems. Luckily the kids were still awake and could climb into their seats. For some reason, their children won't fall asleep in the car, they only did that when they were newborns, but after turning 1, they didn't like falling asleep in cars. But when they get home, they would pass out right on the couches, snuggled up together like they always do.

They were on their way home once Alec buckled the last seatbelt, then got into the truck. It only took them 15 minutes to get home, with the traffic. That's why Alec wanted the wedding so close to the house. It wasn't that far a drive dealing with sleepy toddlers. Magnus parked right in front of their building and hopped put the car to help Alec get the babies put so they could make their way inside while Magnus gathered the food and gifts. It was a ton so he was going to have to make a few stops, but when the doorman saw them, he offered to help bring some up. Magnus thanked him, as they made the first stop.

Another 10 minutes and Magnus was done with the gifts. He paid the doorman 300 hundred dollars for helping him. The doorman tried to protest, but Magnus wouldn't hear it. They said goodbye to each other as Magnus walked into the elevator. Walking in the house, Magnus looked at the sight in front of him. Alec was taking their children's clothes off, while they were fast asleep on the couch. He smiled and placed the food in the fridge and made his way over to help with the kids.

The kids were left in nothing but their underwear and tank tops. They covered them with the blankets that were on the back of the couch and smiled. Alec took a few pictures and posted them on Instagram. Magnus took his husband by the hand and lead him into their bedroom.

"I think we have a few hours alone before we have to wake the kids up for dinner done you think?" Magnus kisses Alec in a teasing manner. Alec moans and nods.

"Yes, I do. So enough teasing and let's get to it, shall we? I've wanted you since I saw you in this damn suit. I want it rough, and hard, so make it happen." Alec growls out.

"Your wish is my command."

The End...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story that popped into my head. Should I continue this?


End file.
